Siempre Amigos
by Lucy Clearwater
Summary: Bella era consciente de que probablemente fuera la única mujer que no había caído rendida a los pies del doctor Edward Cullen. Eran amigos desde niños, por eso cuando le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su prometida, Bella no pudo negarse...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Sarah Morgan **

_Bella era consciente de que probablemente fuera la única mujer que no había caído rendida a los pies del doctor Edward Cullen. Eran amigos desde niños, por eso cuando le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su prometida, Bella no pudo negarse. Además, ella esperaba que la amabilidad y la fuerza de Edward la ayudaran a poner orden en su vida. Sin embargo, no hizo falta más que un apasionado beso para que Bella descubriera que ser la "prometida" de Edward podía ser algo maravilloso._

**PRÓLOGO**

—¿QUE QUIERES que haga qué? Sorprendida, Bella Swan se cayó de golpe en el sofá y el teléfono se le escurrió de las manos.

—¿Bella? —se oyó una voz masculina al otro lado del hilo—. Bella, ¿sigues ahí?

Debía haber entendido mal, pensaba ella, agachándose para recuperar el auricular.

—Sigo aquí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que qué pasa? Que estoy sorprendida, eso es lo que pasa. Me has pedido que... me has pedido —empezó a decir, apartándose un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara—. Lo has dicho de broma, ¿no?

—No he hablado más serio en toda mi vida.

Bella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Le faltaba la voz. Carraspeando, volvió a intentarlo:

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó el hombre, riendo—. Eres mi mejor amiga. Lo has sido desde hace veinticuatro años. ¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo!

—Pero has dicho...

—No he dicho nada de casarnos —la interrumpió él—. Venga, Bella. Tú ya sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio.

Lo sabía. A Edward lo del matrimonio no le hacía ninguna gracia. Habían hablado sobre el asunto muchas veces, como habían hablado de sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Entonces, ¿por qué sugería...?

—Edward, ¿has bebido?

—Son las siete de la mañana, cielo —replicó él. Bella miró su reloj, bostezando. Las siete de la mañana, efectivamente. Solo Edward llamaría a esas horas.

—Pues si no es bajo la influencia del alcohol, no sé por qué me pides que me case contigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —replicó él, impaciente—. Despiértate, anda. No he dicho nada de casarnos, he dicho "prometernos".

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó Bella, estirando el diminuto camisón que apenas cubría sus piernas—. Edward Cullen, tú eres el último hombre en la tierra con quien yo querría casarme. No eres mi tipo.

—¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo? ¡ Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!

—Eres mi mejor amigo. Pero eso no significa que quiera casarme contigo. Ni aparentar que estamos prometidos.

—Venga, Bella. ¿Por qué no?

—Edward, la gente no "aparenta" estar prometida. O lo está o no.

—Lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños...

—¿Qué, jugar a los médicos? —rió ella—. Yo tenía cuatro años y tú seis, si no recuerdo mal. Y hemos crecido un poco desde entonces.

Pero no demasiado. Su vida amorosa, al contrario que la de Edward, era inexistente.

Aunque no le importaba. Tenía buenos amigos y, sobre todo, tenía salud. Después de lo que había pasado unos meses antes, empezaba a apreciar lo que era realmente importante en la vida. El amor, o más bien la falta de él, era el último de sus problemas.

—No entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto —insistió Edward—. No sería tan difícil.

—Imposible. No funcionaría.

—Dame una buena razón.

—Para empezar, tú vives en Cornwall y yo, en Londres. No creo que así se pueda mantener un romance.

—Aquí necesitamos una enfermera porque la mía se marcha. Podrías venirte a Cornwall. Es una solución perfecta.

Bella hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿A Cornwall?

—Te encantaría, de verdad. En junio Cornwall es un paraíso. El mar, la arena, los barcos...

Tentadoras imágenes, pensaba Bella mirando por la ventana de su apartamento al norte de Londres, desde donde solo podían verse las atestadas calles llenas de coches. No había pensado irse de allí, pero podría ser la solución. Quizá marchándose dejaría atrás los recuerdos. Quizá, si no estaba en Londres, podría volver a dormir tranquila.

—Pero, y esto es solo una hipótesis, si me voy a Cornwall daría igual. Lo de aparentar que estamos prometidos es una bobada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Nos conocemos hace siglos y no podemos...

—¿No podemos qué?

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había puesto colorada. Nunca antes se había puesto colorada con Edward. Nunca.

—No podemos... ya sabes —intentó explicar, sintiéndose ridículamente cortada—. No podríamos portarnos como si fuéramos novios.

Al otro lado del hilo hubo una pausa.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

Bella se mordió los labios. Ella nunca había pensado en Edward más que como un amigo. Aparentar que eran novios le resultaría raro y no estaba segura de ser convincente.

—No sé, Ed. No creo que pueda.

—¿Por qué no?

Aquel hombre no aceptaba una negativa.

—Para empezar, porque no te quiero.

—Ah, muchas gracias —rió él—. Primero dices que no soy tu tipo y luego que no me quieres. Teniendo amigos como tú, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?

—No seas bobo. Te quiero como amigo, pero... no te quiero románticamente.

—¿Y quién va a saber eso? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es añadir unas cuantas caricias, unos cuantos besitos...

—¿Qué? —Bella empezó a darle vueltas al cordón del teléfono, nerviosa—. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que somos muy buenos amigos y nadie se creería que hay algo más.

—En Cornwall nadie sabe nada, así que sería muy fácil.

Obviamente, lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente.

Edward respiró profundamente, insegura.

—¿Y para qué necesitas una prometida? Explícamelo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay una chica...

—¿Otra vez?

Cada vez que Edward tenía problemas, era por una mujer. Y a veces más de una. Aquel hombre atraía al sexo opuesto como un imán.

—¡No es culpa mía, Bella! —exclamó él, frustrado—. La verdad es que yo no quería salir con nadie. Solo hace cinco meses que tengo este trabajo y...

—Lo sé, guapo. Yo fui la tonta que te ayudó a llevar tus cosas a Cornwall.

Y después, toda su vida se había ido al garete. Pero Edward no lo sabía.

—Me encanta esta clínica —dijo Edward entonces, más serio—. Me encantan los pacientes porque son gente que lleva toda la vida en el mar. Incluso me encantan los turistas. Ser médico aquí es un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Entonces? Ed, llevas toda la vida quitándote mujeres de encima. No puedo creer que el problema sea tan grave.

—No es tan grave —replicó él—. Pero necesito una prometida. Y rápido.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Empezaba a entender.

—Quieres una prometida para quitarte a esa mujer de encima, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le dices que no estás interesado?

—Lo he hecho, créeme. Ya sabes que yo nunca miento. Pero no quiere escucharme. Además, no es tan sencillo —explicó Edward, suspirando. Bella casi podía verlo pasándose la mano por el cabello cobrizo alborotado—. Es que trabaja en la clínica.

—¿No me digas que tienes una relación con una enfermera?

—¡No tengo ninguna relación! No he hecho nada. No he salido con ella, no le he tirado los tejos. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

Bella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Algunas mujeres se sienten atraídas por hombres que no les hacen caso. Especialmente, hombres como tú. ¿Cómo empezó el asunto?

—Un día me invitó a tomar una copa. Pensé que íbamos a reunimos con un grupo de amigos, pero... estábamos los dos solos. Yo creí que solo estaba siendo simpática.

—Edward, las mujeres no son "solo" simpáticas contigo. Se vuelven locas por ti y se comportan de la forma más extraña para llamar tu atención. Pero nunca, jamás, son "solo" simpáticas.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo tener una relación amistosa con una mujer?

—No. Estoy diciendo que un hombre como tú no puede mantener relaciones platónicas con una mujer.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —suspiró ella, tumbándose en el sofá—. Eres el típico tío alto y guapísimo. Pareces un actor de cine, rico. Y, por si eso fuera poco, eres inteligente, irónico y un poco distante. Eso a las mujeres las vuelve locas. Una sonrisa tuya y se desmayan. En serio, Edward, tú no eres el tipo de hombre con el que las mujeres quieren mantener una relación platónica.

—¿Y tú qué? Llevamos más de veinte años siendo amigos.

—Eso es diferente. Yo no te veo como las demás mujeres. Soy inmune a tus encantos.

Era cierto. Mientras las demás lo veían como el hombre ideal, para ella siempre había sido un amigo. Nada más.

—Otra vez diciéndome cosas bonitas —suspiró él—. ¿Estás diciendo que no me encuentras atractivo?

—Edward, tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo no me enamoro de mis amigos. Además, ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo.

—¿Por qué? A ver, dime. ¿Por qué no soy tu tipo?

—¡No te pongas pesado!

—Me pongo como quiero. A ver, ¿por qué?

—No sé, nunca lo he analizado, pero creo que es porque eres demasiado... hombre.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pues que eres... duro, fuerte y muy masculino. Cinturón negro de judo, marinero experto, montañero. Te gustan los coches rápidos...

—¿Estás diciendo que conmigo no se puede mantener una conversación?

—No —sonrió Bella—. No estoy diciendo eso. Se te da muy bien mantener una conversación. Estoy intentando decirte por qué no me gustas. Eres demasiado... tío. Yo prefiero a los hombres sensibles.

La verdad era que no sabía muy bien qué clase de hombre le gustaba. Su vida amorosa era tal desastre que había dejado de analizarla.

—¿No crees que yo sea sensible? —preguntó Edward entonces con voz lastimera.

Pero estaba de broma. Bella lo sabía muy bien.

Edward Cullen era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Eres sensible con tus amigos, pero no con las mujeres. Por eso no me interesa el puesto de prometida. Además, te conocí cuando tenía dos años y, por si no te acuerdas, me echabas arena en los pañales...

—¿Yo? Imposible, yo no pude hacer eso —rió él.

—Claro que sí. Y cuando me quitaron los pañales, me metías hielo en las bragas y cosas así de "agradables". Como cuando me cortaste la trenza para probar una navaja suiza.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, de acuerdo. La verdad es que no sé cómo has podido soportarme durante todos estos años.

—La verdad es que me gusta mucho hablar contigo. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Pero eso significa que puedes ser mi prometida sin esperar que me case contigo.

—Lo cual nos devuelve a la historia de esa mujer que está loca por ti —dijo Bella entonces.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—El caso es que tomamos una copa y ella me arrinconó. Conseguí marcharme sin herir sus sentimientos, pero cada día está peor.

—¿La has besado?

—¡No!

—Pues quizá deberías haberlo hecho. Deberías darle un beso lleno de babas o algo así.

—Yo no sé dar besos con babas —replicó Edward—. Y si tú lo sabes, definitivamente estás saliendo con el hombre equivocado.

Si él supiera... Pero los hombres eran lo último en su lista de prioridades por el momento.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Que sigue insistiendo. Me persigue por los pasillos, Bella... Así que se me ocurrió una idea: como trabajamos juntos, le he contado a todo el mundo que tengo novia.

—¿Quién?

—Tú.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Vale. Pues dile a todo el mundo que te quiero mucho, pero que no puedo dejar mi trabajo en Londres.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque me han sacado la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —exclamó ella.

—Que dejaste tu trabajo hace unos meses. Desgraciadamente, mi confesión coincidió con la baja de una de las enfermeras por maternidad, así que se les ha ocurrido que vengas a Cornwall. La verdad es que es una solución estupenda, Bella. Si mi prometida está conmigo, esa mujer me dejará en paz.

Bella estaba atónita.

—Entonces, ¿todo el mundo cree que voy a mudarme a Cornwall? ¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarme antes?

Si no fuera su mejor amigo, colgaría inmediatamente. ¡Menuda cara!

—Te lo estoy preguntando ahora. ¡Te estoy suplicando, Bella! Piénsalo, por favor. Si aparece una novia, no tendré que estar todo el día preocupado por si le digo algo que pueda malinterpretar. Y no tendré que escabullirme por los pasillos.

—Pero Ed...

—Y tú tendrías un trabajo estupendo —la interrumpió él—. No me has dicho por qué dejaste el hospital, pero supongo que algo no te gustaba.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró. De repente, estaban en terreno peligroso.

—Es que estaba cansada.

—Venga, Bella. Te conozco muy bien. No eres la clase de persona que deja un trabajo sin tener una buena razón para ello.

Tenía una buena razón. Una muy buena razón.

—Es que... no me gustaba la política del hospital.

—Tiene que ser algo muy gordo porque es la primera vez que no me cuentas un problema.

Tenía razón. Era la primera vez que no había compartido un problema con su amigo Edward. Pero él estaba a cientos de kilómetros de Londres y no era algo que pudiera contarse por teléfono.

—Edward...

—Sé que me lo contarás cuando quieras hacerlo. Solo estoy sugiriendo que, fuera lo que fuera, te olvidarás de ello si vienes a trabajar a Cornwall. Puedes venir durante unos meses y si no te gusta... Ya sé que tú necesitas estabilidad, pero me harías un gran favor —siguió él, erre que erre.

—No sé, Edward.

—Vente para acá inmediatamente —le ordenó él entonces—. Así podré vigilarte.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Se alegraba de que no pudiera verla, pero hablar con él la hacía sentir segura. Y, la verdad, le iría bien que Edward la mimase un poquito.

—Quizá debería hacerlo. Necesito un amigo como tú.

—¿A pesar del hielo y la trenza?

—A pesar de eso —admitió ella.

—Pues venta para acá. Ya, ahora mismo.

Bella se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—¿En el trabajo?

—No —contestó ella, mordiéndose los labios—. Lo otro. Eso de los besitos...

—Tendremos que usar la imaginación —sonrió Edward—. Pero si me das la razón en todo, me miras con adoración y me sigues como un cachorro, será suficiente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Me pondría a vomitar.

—Lo has hecho antes...

—Edward, estábamos en Preparatoria —le recordó ella—. No es lo mismo.

—Pues tendrás que intentarlo. Ah, y vivirás en mi casa.

—¿En tu casa?

—Claro. Estamos en el siglo XXI, Bella —rió Edward—. Las parejas viven juntas antes de casarse. Además, tú necesitas un sitio donde vivir y en Cornwall es difícil encontrar apartamentos.

—No sé... ¿Y si esto arruina nuestra amistad?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —exclamó él, perplejo—. Llevamos veinticuatro años siendo amigos. Nada puede arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Pero esto es diferente.

—"Siempre juntos". Es lo que decíamos en el colegio, ¿te acuerdas?

Ella sonrió. Nunca había olvidado esa promesa infantil.

—Claro que me acuerdo, bobo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Nada ha amenazado nunca nuestra amistad. Ni siquiera viviendo en ciudades diferentes y teniendo relaciones serias con otras personas.

Bella se mordió los labios. ¿Relaciones serias? Ella nunca había tenido una relación seria. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que debía tener una idea equivocada sobre las relaciones amorosas porque siempre era una tremenda desilusión.

—Pero nunca hemos vivido juntos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que descubra tus irritantes costumbres? —rió él, con aquella risa que volvía locas a las mujeres—. ¿Te dejas abierta la pasta de dientes? ¿Me voy a encontrar tus bragas en el suelo?

—Eso sería normal en una pareja de novios.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil.

—Ya, ya.

—Te necesito, Bella. Dime que sí, anda.

Edward la necesitaba. Y ella nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no. Edward Cullen siempre había estado a su lado cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre.

Y el pobre solo necesitaba una novia de mentira. No era para tanto. Trabajar con él otra vez sería divertido y viviendo juntos quizá se desharía de sus pesadillas. Mark era tan fuerte que nadie tenía miedo estando a su lado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Vendrás?

—Creo que estoy loca, pero sí. Seré tu "prometida".

Mientras Edward la bombardeaba con instrucciones, Bella intentaba no escuchar una vocecita que le decía: "esto no ser tan sencillo como crees".

Aceptó encontrarse con el director de la clínica en Londres para una entrevista y después, si todo iba bien, viajar a Cornwall al final de la semana.

Todo saldría bien, se decía a sí misma. Solo iban a aparentar que eran novios. Eso no cambiaría su relación.

¿O sí?

Espero que la disfruten.

Besos!

Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**CAPITULO 1**

Bella paró el coche y se quedó mirando la moderna clínica de ladrillo rojo. Aquello era ridículo. Completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué había aceptado tal mascarada? No podría funcionar. ¿Cómo iba a entrar allí y saludar a Edward como si fuera el amor de su vida?

¿Por qué no habían discutido los detalles? Edward le había pedido que llegara el viernes a la hora de comer, pero... ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Echarse en sus brazos? ¿No esperaría un beso en los labios?

Debía haber estado loca cuando aceptó.

Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Con desgana, salió del coche y cruzó el aparcamiento. Cuando entró en la clínica, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó una recepcionista rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vengo a ver al doctor Cullen.

—El doctor Cullen ha tenido que salir. Además, no puede verlo sin cita.

—No tengo cita —dijo Bella, tomando aire—. Soy...

—Puede venir el jueves a las cuatro.

¿El jueves? ¿Y qué pasaba si un paciente tenía que verlo con urgencia? ¿Lo hacían esperar una semana?

—No necesito una cita —le dijo a la rubia, intentando ser amable. Después de todo, iban a trabajar en el mismo sitio—. Soy Bella Swan, la nueva enfermera. Y la...

—Prometida del doctor Cullen —dijo la recepcionista—. Ah, claro. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

Bella consiguió sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es usted tal y como la había descrito —dijo la mujer, mirando su mano izquierda—. Pero no lleva anillo de compromiso.

¿El anillo? ¡El anillo! A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido.

—Nunca llevo anillos al trabajo. Es antihigiénico —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Pensé que empezaría a trabajar hoy mismo, así que me lo he colgado en la cadena —añadió, golpeándose la blusa. Aquella era una práctica común entre las enfermeras, de modo que no tenía por qué levantar sospechas.

En cualquier caso, el asunto del anillo pasó a segundo término cuando las puertas de la clínica se abrieron y una mujer empezó a gritar:

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien ayude a mi hija! ¡La ha mordido un perro!

—No hay ningún médico en este momento —dijo la recepcionista—. Tendrá que llevarla al ambulatorio.

—¡Espere! Deje que le eche un vistazo —intervino Bella, atónita por la falta de compasión de aquella mujer—. A ver... ¿qué te ha pasado cariño? —preguntó, acariciando la carita de la niña.

La pobre miraba a Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me ha mordido.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

—Betty—sollozó la cría.

—Vaya, tú te llamas Betty y yo, Bella. Los dos nombres empiezan por B. ¿Dónde te ha mordido el perro, Betty?

—En el brazo —contestó la niña.

—Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? Ya verás como dentro de cinco minutos ya no te duele.

—No puede... —empezó a decir la recepcionista.

—Soy la nueva enfermera, así que supongo que a nadie le parecerá mal —la interrumpió Bella.

El rostro de la rubia indicaba que a ella le parecía muy mal.

—Aquí no hay servicio de urgencias.

—Lo sé, pero si podemos atender a un paciente con una herida abierta sin que tenga que conducir hasta el ambulatorio o el hospital, deberíamos hacerlo. Solo voy a limpiar la herida y, para entonces, seguro que alguno de los médicos ha vuelto. ¿Puede prestarme una bata, por favor? Mi uniforme está en la maleta.

La recepcionista salió de detrás del mostrador con mala cara. Tendría que hablar con Edward sobre la actitud de aquella chica, pensó, haciéndole un gesto a la niña para que la siguiera.

—Esta es la sala de curas. Llamaré al director de la clínica para decirle que está usted aquí.

Para meter cizaña, seguro. Menuda bruja.

—No haga caso de Rosalie Hale —dijo la madre de Betty cuando se quedaron solas—. Ladra, pero no muerde.

Bella no estaba muy convencida, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Siento mucho no llevar uniforme, señora...

—Newton. Pero llámeme Jessica. Y me da igual lo que lleve mientras cure la herida de mi niña.

Rosalie entró en ese momento con una bata blanca en la mano.

—Rosalie, ¿puedo usar el ordenador?

—Nuestro sistema informático es muy complicado —contestó la recepcionista, con cara de vinagre—. Tendrán que darle un curso antes de que pueda usarlo.

Bella, que llevaba usando ordenadores toda su vida, sonrió, intentando hacerse la simpática. Aunque le hubiera gustado decirle cuatro cosas.

—Seguro que puedo buscar un informe. Gracias, Rosalie —le dijo, a modo de despedida. Mientras se ponía la bata, vio una cesta con juguetes debajo de la camilla—. Ah, mira, Betty. Juguetes.

La niña tomó un helicóptero amarillo.

—Un helicóptero.

—Yo tenía uno parecido cuando era pequeña. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a tu brazo, cariño? No voy a hacerte daño.

Betty asintió, concentrada en la hélice de plástico.

—¿Qué le parece? —preguntó Jessica—. Ha sangrado mucho.

—¿El perro tiene dueño?

—Es de la señora Ellis, la bibliotecaria. En realidad, fue culpa de mi hija. Le he dicho muchas veces que no toque a los perros que no conoce, pero ya sabe cómo son los niños.

—Ya veo. O sea, que el perro no es precisamente muy amistoso.

—Nada. Estaba atado en la puerta del supermercado y Betty se acercó para acariciarlo. La verdad es que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hablar con la señora Ellis. Me vine para acá corriendo en cuanto la mordió.

—La herida no es muy profunda —murmuró Bella, levantándose para buscar las gasas —. Pero para que no se infecte, hay que limpiarla bien y darle un antibiótico. ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

—Cinco —contestó Jessica.

—¿Está vacunada de todo?

—Sí, claro.

—Muy bien. Entonces, no hay que ponerle la antitetánica. Betty, voy a limpiarte la herida, pero solo te escocerá un poquito. ¿Sabes que yo trabajé en un hospital en el que teníamos nuestro propio helicóptero?

Charlaba mientras desinfectaba la herida para que la niña no prestase atención a la cura.

—¿Uno de verdad?

—Sí, en Londres. Es una ciudad tan grande, que los hospitales tienen helicópteros para la gente que tiene que ver al médico con urgencia —contestó Bella, examinando los bordes de la herida—. No voy a darle puntos. Además, es mejor dejar la herida abierta para no arriesgarse a una infección.

—Sé que esto puede parecer una estupidez... —empezó a decir Jessica entonces—. ¿No habrá riesgo de que el perro tuviera la rabia?

—No creo. La rabia prácticamente ha desaparecido. Y, en cualquier caso, como conoce a la dueña...

—Sí, claro. Hablaré con la señora Ellis. Además, no debería llevar un perro así de malo sin bozal.

Bella puso una gasa sobre la herida y acarició el pelo de la niña.

—¿Tú has montado en helicóptero?

—Varias veces.

—¡Qué suerte! ¿Y volaba muy alto?

—¡Mucho! Las personas parecían hormigas. Bueno, vamos a mirar el informe en el ordenador. ¿Quién es su médico de cabecera, Jessica?

—El doctor Cullen—contestó la mujer—. Es guapísimo. ¿Lo conoce?

Bella sonrió.

—Conozco al guapísimo doctor Cullen desde que tenía dos años. Íbamos juntos al colegio y después hicimos las prácticas en el mismo hospital.

Y estaban prometidos. Pero de broma.

—Pues todas las mujeres de Cornwall están locas por él. Además, es simpatiquísimo y muy atento con sus pacientes.

—Es un buen médico —sonrió Bella, buscando la carpeta de informes en el ordenador—. Ah, aquí está. Dígame una cosa, ¿los pacientes tienen que esperar mucho cuando piden cita?

—Eso depende de la recepcionista —contestó Bella—. Rosalie cree que si te hace esperar hay dos opciones: una, que te mueras antes de que te vea el médico y otra, que estés mejor y no tengas que acudir a la consulta. Las demás son muy agradables y si es una urgencia siempre encuentran hora el mismo día.

—Ah, me alegro de oír eso —murmuró Bella, comprobando el informe de Betty Newton—. ¿Es alérgica a algún medicamento?

—No. A nada.

—¿Le importa esperar un momento? Voy a preguntarle a Rosalie a qué hora vuelve el doctor Cullen. Yo no puedo firmar la receta para el antibiótico, tiene que hacerlo él.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Edward entró en la sala de curas.

—¡Bella!

—Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen —lo saludó ella formalmente—. Betty ha tenido un pequeño accidente, pero ya casi está solucionado.

Edward sonrió a la niña y, por un momento, Bella lo vio como debían verlo otras mujeres. Alto, atlético, de hombros anchos, sonrisa espectacular y preciosos ojos verdes. Con el pelo despeinado y una permanente sombra de barba, era... un pedazo de hombre, la verdad. Probablemente, la mitad de las mujeres de Cornwall estaban enamoradas de él.

Jessica tenía razón, era guapísimo. Y muy sexy. Pero no era eso lo que ella solía ver cuando lo miraba. Solo veía al Edward al que conocía de toda la vida.

—Hola, Betty. ¿Has venido a jugar con mis juguetes?

—Bella dice que ha montado en helicóptero —sonrió la niña, emocionada.

—Sí, nuestra Bella siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?

—Me mordió un perro —contestó la niña, haciendo un puchero.

—Pobrecita —sonrió Edward, poniéndose en cuclillas—. ¿Y tú lo has mordido a él después?

—¡No! Tenía pelos.

—Puag. Qué asco. ¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo?

Betty se miró la venda.

—Ya menos.

—Me alegro —sonrió él, revolviéndole el pelo—. ¿Le has dado puntos, Bella?

—Creo que es mejor no dárselos porque la herida es poco profunda. Pero habría que recetarle un antibiótico para evitar la infección. No es alérgica a nada, lo he mirado en el ordenador.

Edward sonrió, encantado.

—Se me había olvidado que eres la enfermera más eficiente del planeta.

Bella apretó una tecla de ordenador y la impresora sacó una receta.

—Maravillas de la tecnología —dijo, poniéndola delante de su cara.

—Muy bien. Aquí tiene, Jessica. Habrá que ver la herida otra vez... ¿cuándo crees que deben volver, Bella?

—En realidad, yo todavía no trabajo aquí, así que no sé cómo va el libro de citas.

—Debra, la coordinadora, te lo dirá. Las curas suelen hacerse por las mañanas.

Jessica tomó a Betty en brazos.

—¿La enfermera Hill ya está de baja? Creía que le faltaba un mes.

—Le han recomendado descansar durante las últimas semanas —contestó Edward—. Afortunadamente, Bella va a ocupar su puesto, así que todo solucionado.

—Vuelva en tres días para hacer una nueva cura —dijo ella entonces—. Pero si se le hincha el brazo o le duele mucho, venga antes.

Después de darle las gracias, Jessica y su hija salieron de la consulta.

—Gracias por atenderla —sonrió Edward.

—En realidad, me alegro de que nos veamos aquí. Pensé que nos encontraríamos delante de todo el mundo sin haber discutido antes lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... ya sabes. No sabía si tú esperabas...

—¿Que me arrancases la ropa delante de todo el personal? —rió él.

—Ríete, idiota.

—Lo siento. Es que te estaba imaginando...

—No me lo digas —lo interrumpió ella, apagando el ordenador—. De todas formas, como ya nos hemos visto, no tenemos que besarnos en público.

—Qué pena. Podríamos haber corrido uno hacia el otro a cámara lenta...

—Con el sonido del mar de fondo.

—Algo así. Me alegro mucho de verte, Bella.

—Yo también. Aunque esa cara tuya haya vuelto a meterte en líos.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me das un abrazo?

Bella abrazó a su amigo justo cuando Rosalie Hale entraban en la sala de curas. Al verla, intentó apartarse, pero Edward la retuvo.

—Lo siento, Rosalie. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y pensé que estábamos solos.

Era una educada reprimenda por abrir la puerta sin avisar, pero Rosalie no era de las que se disculpan. De hecho, parecía enfadada.

—Hay un hombre en recepción que se ha cortado en la playa —dijo con brusquedad—. Iba a enviarlo al ambulatorio, pero...

—Ya que estoy aquí, vamos a ver qué le pasa —la interrumpió Edward—. Bella, ¿puedes echarme una mano?

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Parece que he empezado a trabajar antes de lo previsto.

Edward puso cara de bueno.

—Yo quería que tuvieras el fin de semana libre, pero... ¿te importa empezar hoy?

—Claro que no —sonrió ella, siguiéndolo hasta su consulta—. ¡Menuda vista! Ahora entiendo que sea el trabajo de tus sueños. ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte en los pacientes con esta vista del mar?

La bahía de Cornwall, con sus yates y barcos de pesca, se extendía ante sus ojos, infinita. Era una belleza.

—Bonita, ¿verdad? Ah, por cierto, esta noche cenamos con Eleazar Hughes.

—¿El director de la clínica? Me cayó muy bien cuando nos vimos en Londres —dijo Bella, mirando por la ventana—. ¿Tu casa se ve desde aquí?

Cuando lo ayudó a mudarse, cinco meses antes, Edward se había instalado de forma provisional en un apartamento. Pero después compró una casa con vistas al mar.

—No, está al otro lado de la bahía. Por cierto, cuando compré la casa te llamé para que vinieras a pasar un fin de semana. Pero estuviste casi un mes sin devolver mi llamada... —dijo Edward entonces, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

Ella apartó la mirada. Edward podía leer sus pensamientos como si fuera un libro abierto. Y era mejor que no leyera nada.

—Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ya.

Edward no le creía, estaba claro. Pero como era un buen amigo, esperaría que fuera ella quien se lo contase.

—Bueno, si voy a estar aquí toda la tarde será mejor que me ponga el uniforme.

—Estupendo —sonrió Edward

—Una cosa... me parece que a Rosalie Hale, tu recepcionista, no le caigo nada bien.

—Es normal.

—¿Por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada.

—Claro que no —suspiró él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. No le caes bien porque eres mi prometida. Rosalie es la que me persigue por los pasillos, Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**CAPITULO 2**

—¡Edward, es maravillosa!

Bella admiraba la casa, prácticamente colgada sobre un acantilado.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió él, ayudándola a sacar las maletas del coche—. Pues ya verás el interior.

El salón tenía dos paredes de cristal, lo que le daba una vista casi panorámica.

—¿Cómo has conseguido esta casa? Es divina.

—El sitio justo y el momento adecuado, ya sabes. Ven a ver la terraza. Si alargas un poco el cuello, puedes ver mi barco —sonrió Edward.

La vista era realmente increíble. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire salado.

—¿Navegas mucho?

—Todo lo que puedo —dijo él, dejándose caer sobre una silla de madera—. Suele venir un amigo conmigo.

—¡Pobrecillo! Recuerdo lo que era ir contigo en un barco cuando éramos pequeños. Una pesadilla.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Creía que te gustaba navegar conmigo.

—Me gritabas, guapo —dijo ella, paseando por la terraza—. Esto es precioso.

—¿Te gritaba?

Bella se apoyó en la barandilla, con el pelo castaño volando al viento.

—Eso da igual. Hablame de Rosalie.

—Luego —dijo Edward, estirando las piernas—. Quiero saber qué te ha pasado. Llevo cinco meses sin verte y hablar por teléfono no es igual. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu vida amorosa?

—Pues... ya sabes —se encogió Bella de hombros—. Besando sapos.

—¿Y ninguno de ellos se ha convertido en príncipe?

—No, que yo sepa.

No quería contarle que su vida amorosa era inexistente. ¿Para qué?

—O sea, que sigues siendo virgen —dijo él entonces, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Por qué sería tan tonta de contártelo? —murmuró Bella, irritada.

—Porque siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. Lo que no puedo creer es que no hayas conocido a ningún hombre que te guste.

—Pues no.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

Bella se volvió para mirar el mar. Cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarse con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían ver dentro de su corazón. Edward Cullen era demasiado perceptivo.

—Nada.

—No sabes mentir, Bella. Has adelgazado y tienes ojeras. Y no te des la vuelta.

Ella se volvió, con expresión angustiada.

—No es nada...

—¡Bella!

—Bueno, digamos que no es nada que tú puedas arreglar —murmuró ella entonces. No estaba preparada para contárselo.

—¿Es el trabajo o un hombre?

—Edward, de verdad...

—Dímelo.

—Qué pesado te pones.

—No será ese... Jacob, ¿no? ¿Sigues saliendo con él?

—No —contestó Bella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. No es eso.

—Me alegro. Tenía los ojos demasiado juntos.

—Y las aventuras —suspiró ella.

—¿Salía con otras mujeres mientras estaba contigo? —exclamó Edward, incrédulo—. Dame su dirección...

—Edward, por favor no seas bobo —lo interrumpió Bella. Pero sabía que era capaz de ir a decirle a Jacob un par de cosas. Y más que eso—. No quiero que intervengas, pero gracias de todas formas.

—¿Estabas enamorada de él? ¿Por eso tienes ojeras?

—No estaba enamorada de él. Y no me hizo tanto daño, en realidad. Era un idiota.

—Vale. Pero si él no es culpable de que estés tan tristona, ¿quién es?

—¡Nadie! Y vamos a dejar el tema.

Edward se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Entonces, ha sido algo que pasó en el trabajo.

—Mira, de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Tú sabes que yo mataría dragones por ti —dijo él entonces con voz ronca—. Solo tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—De acuerdo. Pero con la condición de que esas ojeras desaparezcan. Y con la condición de que recuerdes que somos amigos.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Edward era su mejor amigo en el mundo. Por un momento estuvo tentada de contárselo, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de aquello. Ni siquiera con él. La verdad era que ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente guapa como para ser tu novia?

Edward apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente, mirándola con gesto serio.

—Estás guapísima. Pero me preocupas —dijo, soltándola—. Bueno, volvamos a las cosas prácticas. Hemos quedado para cenar a las diez, pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Ella lo siguió hasta la espaciosa cocina.

—¡Edward Cullen, eres un cerdo! —exclamó, al ver los platos sucios—. ¿Desde cuándo no usas el estropajo?

—Ya te he dicho que necesitaba una novia... ¡Era una broma, no me mires así!

—Pues cuidadito con las bromas, guapo. ¿No tienes lavavajillas?

—Abre esa puerta.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no lo usas?

—Bella, soy un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Quieres una copa de vino, una cerveza?

—Me apetece más un café. Pero ahora entiendo que necesites una novia de mentira. Una de verdad no querría pisar esta cocina.

—Es que con el trabajo y el barco...

—Ya, ya.

—No me regañes más.

—Vale —sonrió ella—. Este sitio es increíble. Es como estar en medio del mar.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Luego te enseñaré el piso de arriba.

Unos minutos después subían por una escalera de espiral.

—Esta es la habitación de invitados. Tu habitación, supongo.

Era un cuarto amplio y alegre decorado en azul y blanco, con anclas y motivos marineros en las paredes.

—¿Esto qué es, un tronco?

—Yo creo que es parte de un viejo timón. Lo encontré en la playa. Suelo correr todas las mañanas, antes de ir a trabajar. Ven, voy a enseñarte mi dormitorio.

Bella lanzó una exclamación al ver el enorme cuarto, con una de las paredes toda de cristal.

—¡Qué maravilla! Es una pena usar esto solo para dormir.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —sonrió Edward, guiñándole un ojo.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres un perverso, Edward Cullen! ¿Sigues engañando a damiselas inocentes?

—¿Damiselas inocentes? Yo no me he acostado con una mujer inocente en toda mi vida. Y no he engañado a nadie.

—Bueno, cuéntame cómo va tu vida amorosa.

—Para ser sincero, fatal. He decido que la mujer ideal no existe.

—Sí existe, tonto. Lo que pasa es que aún no la has encontrado. A lo mejor estás buscando donde no debes.

—Probablemente. El caso es que no salgo con nadie.

—¿De verdad? Lo creeré cuando lo vea —sonrió Bella—. ¿Puedo salir al balcón?

—Claro.

—Es precioso, de verdad —dijo ella entonces, respirando la brisa marina—. Bueno, será mejor que suba mis cosas a la habitación.

—Yo estaba pensando...

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si guardas tus cosas en la mía? —preguntó Edward entonces—. Por si acaso alguien viene de visita, ya sabes. Si ven que tus cosas están en la otra habitación...

—No creerían que soy tu novia.

—Eso es.

Era lógico. Entonces, ¿por qué se había puesto colorada?

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo de Rosalie?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, será mejor. Vamos a sentarnos en la terraza.

—Buena idea.

Tomaron una botella de vino y unas galletitas de la cocina y salieron a la terraza para disfrutar del hermoso atardecer.

—Cuéntame los detalles sabrosos —dijo Bella, mientras él abría la botella.

—Rosalie lleva en la clínica alrededor de un año. Solo trabaja tres días a la semana, pero todos la tratan con guantes de seda porque lo ha pasado muy mal. Todo el mundo lo sabe, o sea que no te estoy contando ningún secreto...

—Ya me imagino.

—La verdad es que muy triste —siguió él, mientras servía el vino—. Estaba prometida y, por lo visto, su novio la dejó plantada en el altar. Así, sin dar explicaciones. Simplemente, desapareció.

—Qué horror.

—Le afectó muchísimo.

—Imagínate el disgusto —asintió Bella—. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Había dejado el trabajo porque, supuestamente, iba a viajar mucho con su marido, pero Eleazar le pidió que volviera.

—Un detalle.

Edward asintió.

—Eleazar es una buena persona. Sobre todo porque sabía que el problema de Rosalie iba a afectarnos a todos durante algún tiempo. Está un poco mejor, pero sigue siendo una persona amargada. Ya lo habrás visto esta mañana.

—Sí, bueno...

—Sé cómo es Rosalie, Bella.

—Debió pasarlo fatal después de una cosa tan horrible —suspiró ella—. Y si encima aparezco yo cuando ha encontrado otro hombre que le gusta...

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa.

—Ya lo sé. No es culpa tuya, Edward. No puedes tener una relación con ella porque te da pena.

—Claro que no. Aunque yo no he sido el primero después de su novio. Por lo visto, había salido con Emmett, el médico que viene conmigo a navegar. Pero entonces me conoció a mí y...

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres? ¿No pueden verte sin caer rendidas a tus pies?

—¡No es culpa mía! Bueno, el caso es que dejó de salir con Emmett y, de repente, estaba colada por mí. Quizá debería haberle dicho claramente que me dejara en paz, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. Por eso me inventé que tenía novia.

—¿Y tú crees que así le haces menos daño?

—Eso espero. Tú eres una mujer, Bella. ¿He hecho mal?

Era la primera vez que veía a Edward inseguro.

—Lo que creo es que la situación es muy difícil. Hicieras lo que hicieras, iba a sentirse dolida, así que... Pero no podemos aparentar estar prometidos para siempre. Tarde o temprano te cansarás de no salir con nadie y tendremos que separarnos.

—Por ahora, paso de mujeres —dijo Edward—. Además, espero que Rosalie vuelva con Emmett. He estado trabajando en ello de forma sutil.

—¿Tú, sutil? —Bella se puso una mano en la boca para disimular la risa—. Lo siento. Eres muchas cosas, Edward. Pero sutil...

Él puso cara de ofendido.

—¿Me estás insultando?

—Probablemente. ¿De verdad crees que te va lo de casamentero?

—No estoy intentando casarlos. Solo intento recordarle que hay otros hombres por ahí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no me dices dónde están? —sonrió ella, tomando un sorbo de vino—. Yo no he encontrado más que cerdos y sapos.

Edward soltó una carcajada, sus ojos verdes llenos de humor.

—En ese caso, no me extraña que sigas siendo virgen.

Bella le sacó la lengua.

—Nunca, jamás debí contártelo. Bueno, cambiemos de tema, háblame de Emmett.

—¿De Emmett? Pues... trabaja en una clínica cerca de aquí y navega conmigo los fines de semana. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos salir con él y con Rosalie para que vea lo estupendo que es.

—No creo que a ella le haga gracia salir conmigo.

—Se la hará cuando te conozca un poco.

—Eso espero. Y debo decir que me siento muy orgullosa de ti por ser tan sensible.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad soy sensible?

—Sí, eres sensible. Estás muy tontito.

—Debe ser la edad —suspiró Edward, levantándose—. Estoy perdiendo facultades. Traerte aquí para que aparentes estar loca por mis huesos... ¿tú crees que funcionará?

—Puede que sí. No es tan difícil aparentar que somos novios.

—Me alegro de que digas eso. Bueno, vamos a ducharnos. Tenemos que ponernos guapos.

—Pero aún no hemos preparado lo que vamos a decir —dijo Bella entonces, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era y el sólido músculo la sorprendió un poco—. Tenemos que preparar una historia sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué? Solo tenemos que decir la verdad. Lo único que cambiaremos es que, en lugar de amigos, somos novios.

Bella tragó saliva. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea del todo.

Edward tomó las maletas y subió la escalera como si no pesaran nada.

—¿Y cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que... de que estábamos enamorados?

—Hace un par de meses, por ejemplo. Cuando me vine a vivir aquí, nos dimos cuenta de cuánto nos echábamos de menos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Y nos comprometimos inmediatamente?

—¿Por qué no? Nos conocemos de toda la vida, así que no había necesidad de esperar. De repente, descubrimos que estábamos locos de amor el uno por el otro y ya está. Yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tú dijiste que sí.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde qué? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Dónde me pediste que me casara contigo?

—Bella, nadie va a preguntar eso. Dejaremos tus cosas en mi cuarto y reservaremos tu habitación solo para dormir.

—Pero es que van a preguntar. A la gente le interesan esas cosas. Sobre todo, a las mujeres.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vale. ¿Dónde te pedí que te casarás conmigo?

Bella se quedó pensativa. No podía imaginar a Edward pidiendo su mano. Pero todo aquello era una farsa, se recordó a sí misma.

—En la playa. Al anochecer.

—¿En una playa de arena o de piedras?

—¿Qué?

—¿Arena o piedras?

—¡Edward, por favor!

—¿No querías detalles? Yo prefiero arena, así no me haría daño cuando me pusiera de rodillas.

—Vale, arena —rió Bella.

—¿Y en qué playa? No podemos decir que fue en Cornwall porque se enfadarían si no te hubiera presentado antes... —siguió él, pensativo—. ¿Qué tal un sitio romántico donde fuimos a pasar un fin de semana? Córcega, por ejemplo.

—Me parece muy bien... ¡Ay! —exclamó Bella entonces.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Los anillos! Rosalie se fijó en que no llevaba anillo y tuve que inventar una excusa. No habíamos pensado en eso.

—Yo sí —dijo Edward, abriendo uno de los cajones de su cómoda, del que sacó una cajita negra—. El anillo. Espero que te valga.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver el anillo de compromiso.

—Edward, no puedo ponerme esto. El diamante es de verdad.

—Pues claro que es de verdad —sonrió él—. No pensarías que iba a regalarte uno de plástico, ¿no?

—Pero...

—Era de mi abuela. Me lo regaló para que yo se lo diera a la mujer de mi vida.

Ella miraba el anillo, incrédula.

—¿Y si conoces a alguien maravilloso mientras estás, supuestamente, prometido conmigo?

—Digamos que, tras mi experiencia con Tanya, voy a evitar a las mujeres durante algún tiempo.

—Siento que no funcionara.

—Yo no. Era preciosa, pero tenía pocas cualidades más.

—Ese no es un comentario muy agradable —lo regañó Bella.

—No, es verdad. Pero Tanya no estaba enamorada de mí y yo tampoco de ella. Y nunca la engañé respecto a mis intenciones.

Que, conociendo a Edward, serían puramente físicas. Bella volvió a ruborizarse. Últimamente le pasaba mucho.

—Me alegro de que tú también seas virgen —dijo, de broma.

—Ya me conoces —sonrió él—. Puro como la nieve.

—Sí, ya. Intenta no romper más corazones, galán.

—¿Yo? Yo soy muy bueno con las mujeres.

Era bueno con ella, desde luego. Pero Bella nunca había estado enamorada de él.

—Me queda perfectamente —dijo, mostrando el anillo.

Edward la miró con una expresión rara.

—¿Y si eres tú quien conoce a alguien especial mientras estamos prometidos?

—¿Yo? Lo dudo mucho.

Él la abrazó entonces. Un abrazo de amigo, por supuesto.

—Algún día me contarás qué te he pasado. Y el que haya sido, se va a enterar.

—No seas tonto —replicó Bella, empujándolo—. ¿Sigues haciendo judo?

—No, pero sigo siendo capaz de partirle la cara a cualquiera. Dime cómo se llama.

—No se llama de ninguna forma. Y deja de hacerte el héroe, pesado. Sigamos con lo nuestro, ¿cuándo nos casamos?

—¿También tenemos que poner fecha? Mejor decimos que depende del trabajo y tal, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —se encogió ella de hombros—. Bueno, voy a vestirme. ¿Me pongo algo muy elegante o normal?

Edward sacó del armario unos pantalones de color crema y una camisa blanca.

—Elegante.

Bella hizo una mueca. Edward solía salir con mujeres muy guapas que se gastaban una fortuna en ropa, de modo que iba a tener que hacer maravillas para estar a la altura.

El club estaba situado a las afueras del pueblo de pescadores y desde la terraza podía verse toda la bahía.

Edward entró en el aparcamiento, buscando un sitio en el que nadie pudiera rozar su deportivo.

—No creo que encuentres nunca una mujer a la que quieras más que a este coche.

—Desde luego que no. Por cierto, estás muy guapa. Ese color te sienta estupendamente.

Bella llevaba un vestido de seda azul que resaltaba su cabello castaño... y que dejaba ver bastante pierna. Cuando entraron en el club, varias mujeres volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Edward y ella se alegró de haberse puesto guapa.

—Ahí está Eleazar —dijo él, tomándola del brazo—. Hola, ¿qué tal? Ya conoces a mi Bella.

"Mi Bella".

Sin saber por qué, "su Bella" sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Hola, Eleazar. ¿Qué tal?

—Encantado de volver a verte.

—Igualmente. Tienes que decirme qué esperas de mí exactamente. No hablamos sobre esos detalles cuando nos vimos en Londres.

—Hay tiempo para eso —sonrió Eleazar, llamando al camarero.

La cena fue muy agradable y Bella se encontró a sí misma hablándole de su infancia en Londres y de que Edward y ella se conocían desde pequeños.

—Éramos vecinos y fuimos al mismo colegio. Después de la universidad, hicimos las prácticas en el mismo hospital, así que... llevamos siendo amigos toda nuestra vida.

—Y, de repente, descubristeis que erais algo más que amigos —sonrió el hombre, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato—. A mi mujer le encantaría vuestra historia. Hoy no ha podido venir porque se ha quedado cuidando de nuestro nieto, pero ya la conocerás.

Bella se sintió culpable. No le gustaba nada contar mentiras.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de nuestros servicios médicos? —sugirió Edward entonces.

—Buena idea —suspiró ella, aliviada.

—Además de los servicios normales, tenemos una consulta de geriatría, dedicada sobre todo a mejorar hábitos alimenticios y de comportamiento —explicó Eleazar.

—¿Y qué servicios ofrece esa consulta?

—Sorprendentemente, en este pueblo pesquero hay muchos enfermos del corazón. Como sabes, el infarto de miocardio resulta de un proceso degenerativo y lo que intentamos es controlar el modo de vida de los pacientes. Tenemos expertos en dietética, enfermeras y fisioterapeutas especializados. Está funcionando bastante bien.

—De hecho, funciona tan bien que las otras clínicas de Cornwall están pensando en establecer una consulta parecida —intervino Edward.

—Entonces, si un paciente necesita cambiar de dieta o si fuma...

—Los tenemos a todos controlados. ¿Has trabajado con enfermos de corazón?

—Sí, claro. También hice un curso sobre análisis del comportamiento. Para saber qué pacientes están dispuestos a escuchar y cómo hacer que escuchen.

—Sabía que nos ibas a servir de mucho —sonrió Eleazar entonces—. También nos preocupamos por la actividad física. Antes teníamos un entrenador que daba clases de gimnasia, pero sufrió un accidente de coche hace unos meses.

—Yo podría dar clases de gimnasia —dijo Bella entonces—. He sido entrenadora de aeróbic.

—Ah, es verdad —asintió Edward—. Se me había olvidado.

—Muchos de los pacientes echan de menos esas clases, así que nos sería de gran utilidad —dijo Eleazar, cada vez más encantado con su nueva enfermera.

—¿Cuándo tendría que empezar?

—Las clases se dan un día por semana. Pero tú puedes poner el horario que más te convenga.

—¿Hay un grupo de ayuda? Me refiero a si se reúnen para hablar de sus problemas.

—Aún no lo hemos hecho, pero sería una buena idea. Los pacientes suelen hablar entre ellos para contrastar sus experiencias. Pero haría falta una persona para dirigir el grupo. ¿Podría tentarte, Bella?

—Podrías —sonrió ella—. Quizá con uno de los expertos en dietética. En mi experiencia, el gran problema suele ser la alimentación.

—Fantástico —exclamó el director de la clínica—. Ahora entiendo por qué estás enamorado de ella, Edward. No solo es una belleza, sino inteligente, divertida y dispuesta a todo. Una joya.

¿Una belleza? Tampoco era para tanto, pensó Bella, disimulando una sonrisa. Encantada de la vida, claro.

—Es la mujer de mis sueños —sonrió Edward.

Ella le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Edward me ha dicho que trabajasteis juntos.

—Sí, en el servicio de urgencias del hospital de Kensington.

—Y después conseguiste un puesto en Mayfair, uno de los mejores hospitales de Londres.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró. No le había contado a Eleazar por qué dejó su trabajo en el hospital. Y no quería hacerlo.

—Bella es una enfermera estupenda —intervino Edward, siempre atento—. ¿Sabes que ya ha visto a varios pacientes esta tarde?

—Sí, Rosalie me llamó. Te agradezco mucho que hayas empezado antes del lunes.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Bienvenida al centro médico de Cornwall, Bella. Estoy seguro de que Edward y tú formáis un equipo estupendo.

Bella miró al susodicho, que le sonreía con cara de enamorado.

Y, absurdamente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

La sonrisa era falsa, por supuesto, pero... ¿cómo sería estar con un hombre que la mirase así de verdad? ¿Especialmente, un hombre como Edward?

Sorprendida por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Iba a gustarle trabajar en Cornwall, estaba segura. Sobre todo, con un director tan agradable como Eleazar. Entendía que a Edward le gustase tanto aquel sitio. Y entendía que quisiera solucionar su problema con Rosalie. Pero... ¿podrían hacerlo?

¿Podría convencer a esa mujer de que ella era la prometida de Edward Cullen?

**Feliz Navidad atrasadas a todas!**

**Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien con sus seres **

**queridos, y que Santa les trajera todo lo que pidieron!**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Para alivio de Bella, Rosalie no trabajaba los lunes y los martes. Eso le dio la oportunidad de conocer al resto del equipo sin tener que preocuparse por ella. Además, la clínica funcionaba como un reloj y eso le daba confianza.

Aunque, personalmente, no tenía ninguna. Frente a sus colegas, Edward la trataba con profesionalidad, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, como sugiriendo que había algo más entre ellos. Y en casa, era el Edward de siempre. De hecho, no podía tener queja, pero...

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda?

A pesar de su nerviosismo la semana transcurría tranquilamente y el jueves, después de comer, se preparó para la primera consulta de vacunaciones.

—Normalmente, hay muchos pacientes —le dijo Sue Flint, la coordinadora—. Ah, mira, hoy viene la señora Weber. La verdad es que estoy preocupada por ella. Está muy deprimida.

—¿Es su primer hijo?

—Sí. Y tuvo un parto dificilísimo. Edward tuvo que enviarla de vuelta al hospital porque la habían dejado hecha polvo.

—¿Por qué fue mal el parto? —preguntó Bella, sacando los "certificados de valentía" que solían dar a los niños después de ponerles la inyección.

—Usaron fórceps y le causaron desgarros en la vejiga. Tendrías que haber oído a Edward, les dijo de todo.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Ah, claro, tú lo conoces bien. Edward es uno de nuestros mejores médicos y no tolera a la gente que hace mal su trabajo... La verdad es que eres una chica afortunada —sonrió Sue.

—Lo sé —murmuró Bella, apartando la mirada.

—El caso es que Angela Weber está muy deprimida desde entonces.

—Supongo que es la típica depresión posparto.

—Sí, pero ella no quiere aceptarlo. En realidad, no quiere hablar con nadie más que con Edward. Pero podrías intentarlo...

Lauren, una de las recepcionistas, asomó la cabeza por la puerta en ese momento.

—La sala de espera es una guardería. ¿Cuándo vais a empezar?

Sue sonrió.

—¡La batalla comienza!

Durante dos horas, Bella, y ella estuvieron muy ocupadas poniendo inyecciones, calmando a niños que no paraban de llorar y calmando a las madres que lo pasaban aún peor...

Una madre en particular, Kate Bates, temía que su hija de trece meses tuviera la varicela, el sarampión y la polio.

—¿Y si le ponen la vacuna y ya tiene la enfermedad? Si le ocurriera algo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

—El número de niños que tienen una mala reacción ante las vacunas es pequeñísimo —sonrió Bella—. No se preocupe.

Kate se mordió los labios.

—Pero no puede garantizar que no haya riesgo.

—No —contestó ella con sinceridad—. Cualquier vacunación tiene un riesgo, pero hay que medir ese riesgo con el de la propia enfermedad. La rubéola, el sarampión... son enfermedades altamente infecciosas y si un niño las sufre puede tener serios problemas.

—Pero hoy en día nadie tiene esas enfermedades, ¿no?

—Gracias al programa de vacunación.

—Eso es lo que dice mi madre —suspiró la mujer—. Una prima suya murió de rubéola cuando eran pequeñas, pero como ahora nadie muere de eso... No sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué opina su marido?

—Él me deja todas las decisiones a mí —contestó Kate, levantando los ojos al cielo—. ¡Hombres! Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es vacunarla.

—No quiero vacunar a la niña si usted no está segura, señora Bates. ¿Quiere pensárselo hasta la semana que viene?

—No. Si se pusiera enferma, me moriría. Hágalo, por favor.

Mientras Sue anotaba un número en el informe, Bella le puso la inyección a la niña, que no tenía tantos escrúpulos como su madre.

—Ya está —sonrió, dándole un caramelo—. La vacuna podría hacerle reacción en dos o tres días. Si fuera así, vuelva a la consulta.

—¿Qué clase de reacción?

—Fiebre, sarpullido... En este folleto está toda la información, pero si le preocupa cualquier cosa solo tiene que llamar.

—Gracias —dijo Kate, guardando el folleto en el bolso—. Y gracias por explicármelo.

—De nada.

—Se te da bien tratar con las madres —sonrió Sue.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Bella, mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Porque no todo el mundo saca tiempo para dar explicaciones. Veo que tienes práctica.

—A muchas madres les preocupan las vacunas. Sobre todo a las mamas con niños muy pequeños. Pero es normal.

—¿Cuántos nos quedan?

—Solo la señora Weber.

Angela Weber era una chica pálida de poco más de veinte años que llevaba un niño casi recién nacido en el cochecito.

—¿Qué tal, Angela?

—Bien —contestó la joven, muy seria.

Bella frunció el ceño. Las mamás recientes solían ser muy comunicativas. Quizá Angela Weber era muy tímida, pero...

—Hola. Soy la nueva enfermera —se presentó a sí misma, sonriendo—. El niño es precioso.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Harry.

Estaba claro que no tenía ganas de hablar. Y seguramente Sue tenía razón, debía ser una seria depresión posparto. La joven parecía completamente desinteresada por todo. Y en ese "todo" estaba incluido el bebé.

—Yo no tengo hijos, pero debe ser difícil acostumbrarse a ser mamá.

Angela la miró entonces por primera vez.

—Lo es —dijo en voz baja. De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Y a mí no se me da bien. Soy una madre horrible.

—No diga eso —sonrió Bella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Que sea difícil no significa que sea una mala madre. Mire a Harry, parece un niño muy sano. Eso es lo más importante.

—Tiene razón —intervino Sue—. El problema es que estás triste, ¿verdad?

Angela empezó a sollozar.

—Nadie me ayuda. Harry no deja de llorar y, a veces, me vuelve loca. No es que no lo quiera, es que no sé cuidar de él.

Bella intentó consolar a la joven, que debía estar sufriendo una depresión realmente traumática.

—¿Llora mucho?

—Por las noches es horrible —confesó Angela—. No deja de gritar durante horas y horas. Lo he intentado todo, pero...

—¿Sabes si le duele el estómago?

—No sé. Le he dado unas gotas, pero no deja de llorar.

—¿Has probado a darle un masaje? —preguntó Bella entonces.

—¿Un masaje en el estómago?

—Es muy efectivo en los bebés que sufren cólicos. ¿Verdad, Sue?

Su compañera asintió.

—Algunas madres piensan que es la única forma. Y la verdad es que suele funcionar a las mil maravillas.

—Si quiere, podría pasarme por su casa algún día. Le llevaré unos aceites aromáticos que son estupendos para dar masajes. Ya verá qué fácil es —se ofreció Bella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la joven, incrédula.

—Claro que sí. No puedo prometerle que el niño deje de llorar, pero lo aliviará un poco, estoy segura. ¿Te parece bien, Sue?

—A mí, de maravilla —contestó la mujer, encantada de que alguien la ayudase con Angela Weber.

—Si Harry dejase de llorar, todo sería más fácil.

—¿Tu marido sabe cómo te sientes? —preguntó Bella, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel.

—Es que él tiene tanto trabajo... Además, sale mucho con sus amigos y yo creo que es porque no quiere estar en casa. No tengo a nadie que me ayude.

Bella y Sue intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Por qué no asistes a nuestras clases de posparto? Así encontrarías mamas con los mismos problemas que tú.

—No puedo, de verdad. No tengo fuerzas para salir, ni para hacer nada.

—¿No tienes parientes? Tu madre, alguna hermana...

Angela Weber negó con la cabeza.

—Solo mi padre, y tiene setenta años. Y la madre de Ben, pero vive muy lejos.

Era lógico que la pobre estuviera exhausta. Pero no podían dejar que saliera de allí sin haber encontrado una solución.

—Hay que ir paso a paso. El niño es muy importante, pero también lo eres tú, Angle. ¿Le has contado al doctor Cullen cómo te sientes?

—No puedo hacerlo —suspiró la joven—. Él me ayudó mucho después del parto, pero es un hombre y no puede entender lo que me pasa.

—El doctor Cullen es un médico estupendo, pero además tiene dos sobrinos a los que adora y a los que ha cuidado muchas veces. Te aseguro que sabe lo insoportables que pueden ser los niños —sonrió Bella, intentando animarla.

—¿Qué pensaría de mí si le digo que estoy harta de oír llorar a mi hijo?

—No pensaría nada —contestó Sue—. El doctor Cullen no está aquí para juzgar a nadie.

—Dirá que soy una mala madre.

—Angela, solo estás atravesando un mal momento, no eres una mala madre. Y el doctor Culle lo sabe.

Angela se sonó la nariz, insegura. En ese momento, Edward asomó la cabeza en la consulta.

—Buenos días... ¿Qué ocurre, Angela?

—Nada.

—No se llora por nada. ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Es que... es una tontería.

—Si yo hubiera pasado por lo que has pasado tú durante el parto, también estaría triste.

—Es culpa mía. Debería intentar animarme —sollozó la joven.

—No es culpa tuya, mujer. Yo debería haber intuido que después de un parto tan difícil, tendrías estos problemas. ¿Desde cuándo estás así?

—No lo sé. Pero cada día estoy peor.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Edward, tomando su mano—. Debería haberte prestado más atención. ¿Por qué no has venido a verme antes?

Angela se mordió los labios.

—No quería molestar.

—¿Molestar? ¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí? Mira, vamos a tomar un té y me cuentas qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego vas a prometerme que vendrás todas las semanas hasta que te vea sonreír.

—Pero tiene otros pacientes...

—Tú también eres mi paciente —la interrumpió él.

¿Cuántos médicos se tomarían su tiempo con una paciente deprimida?, se preguntó Bella. En ningún momento la había hecho sentir que era una molestia o que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Además de un buen médico, Edward Cullen era una buena persona.

—Tenemos que vacunar a Harry —dijo entonces.

—Vale. Pero después, te espero en mi consulta, ¿eh?

Angela asintió.

—¿Te ha explicado Sue lo de la vacunación? —sonrió Bella.

—Sí. ¿También hay que ponerle la de la meningitis?

—Sí, pero solo la de la meningitis C. No hay vacuna para la meningitis B.

—Pensarán que es una pregunta tonta, pero... ¿no podría contraer la meningitis por esta inyección?

Bella negó con la cabeza, y su coleta castaña se movió de un lado para otro.

—No. Y no es una pregunta tonta.

—Bueno, en ese caso, si tiene que ponérsela...

Bella le puso la inyección rápidamente y aprovechó los gritos del niño para meterle en la boca las gotas de la polio. Después, ayudó a Angela a llevar sus cosas hasta la consulta de Edward.

—¿Quieres que le diga a tus pacientes que esperen un poco?

—He terminado mi consulta por hoy —sonrió él—. Tengo algunas visitas, pero Lauren ha llamado para avisar que llegaré un poco tarde.

Bella llegó a casa exhausta y aprovechó la ausencia de Edward para meterse en la bañera.

Cuando oyó la llave en la puerta, se había puesto vaqueros y un top azul y estaba preparando una ensalada.

—¡Qué buena pinta tiene! —exclamó Edward, robando una aceituna—. Ahora entiendo por qué voy a casarme contigo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Vino o cerveza?

—Cerveza, por favor —suspiró él, dejándose caer en una silla—. Estoy agotado. Menudo día...

—¿Qué tal Angela?

—Muy mal. Le he recetado un antidepresivo. Sue va ir a verla un par de veces por semana hasta que esté un poco mejor. Y me ha dicho que vas a pasarte por su casa para enseñarle a dar masajes. Buena idea.

—La llamaré mañana para ver si puedo ir —sonrió Bella, ofreciéndole una cerveza. El pobre parecía agotado—. Yo no sé mucho sobre depresión posparto. ¿Cómo se sabe si es una reacción normal o una depresión que hay que tratar con medicamentos?

—La respuesta es: difícilmente —admitió Edward—. Pero en el caso de Anna, estoy casi seguro de que es una depresión traumática. Tiene todos los síntomas.

—¿Y puede tomar antidepresivos mientras le da el pecho?

—La leche materna lleva, junto a los anticuerpos, antidepresivos para la madre. Pero Angela no le está dando el pecho. Y esa es otra de las razones por las que está deprimida.

—Pobrecilla —murmuró Bella—. ¿En el hospital no se dieron cuenta del problema?

—El hospital... menudos borregos. Con Angela metieron la pata desde el principio.

—La verdad es que has sido muy considerado con ella. Angela confía en ti.

—Porque fui el único médico que se percató de la burrada que habían hecho en el hospital. Después del parto tuvo un montón de problemas.

—La pobre está tan mal que no quiere acudir al grupo de madres. Eso la ayudaría mucho.

—Sue estará atenta —dijo Edward entonces desabrochándose un par de botones de la camisa—. Y yo la veré todas las semanas.

Por alguna razón, el torso masculino cubierto de vello la hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había visto a Edward en bañador miles de veces.

—¿Estás preocupado por ella?

—No puedo pasarme todo el día preocupado por mis pacientes. Si lo hiciera, no podría vivir. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia y no significa que no me importe, solo que tengo mi propia vida.

Bella asintió, sacudiendo el aderezo para la ensalada: aceite, vinagre, mostaza y yogur.

—Ve a cambiarte mientras termino con la cena.

—Gracias. Yo la haré el sábado —dijo él, levantándose para robar otra aceituna—. Ah, no, el sábado no. Se me ha olvidado decirte que el sábado tenemos que ir a la barbacoa de la clínica.

—¿Cómo?

—Una barbacoa, en la playa. La hacen todos los años, por lo visto. No solo con el personal de nuestra clínica, sino con todo los servicios médicos de Cornwall.

—¿Y tenemos que ir? —preguntó Bella.

—¿No te apetece?

—No sé...

—Se supone que eres mi prometida. No puedes quedarte en casa.

—Ya, claro.

Solo tenían que aparentar que eran novios y tampoco era tan difícil. Estaba acostumbrada a que Edward la tomase por la cintura, que le hiciera caricias... era algo habitual entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, apoyándose en la repisa—. ¿Te da miedo que te bese?

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Piensas besarme? Ah, pues gracias por el aviso. Intentaré no soltar una carcajada.

No sería un beso de verdad, se decía a sí misma. Solo sería un besito, un piquito en los labios. Llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida, de modo que no había por qué preocuparse.

—La verdad es que no me imagino besándote de verdad —sonrió Edward entonces—. Sería como besar a mi hermana. Puag, como dirían mis sobrinos.

—¡Muchas gracias, guapo! —exclamó Bella, tirándole un tomate, que cayó con un satisfactorio "chof" justo en su camisa.

—¡Bruta! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Por idiota. Oye, ¿qué tal Alice y los mellizos?

—Insoportables, como siempre —sonrió Edward, inclinándose para tomar los restos del tomate del suelo—. No sé cómo mi hermana puede con ellos.

Bella sabía que no era verdad. Lo había visto muchas veces con los niños y era estupendo. Lo pasaba mejor que nadie.

—Qué mentiroso. Si te encantan...

—Ya, bueno. Voy a cambiarme. Y recuérdame que no te tome el pelo nunca más. Eres letal con un tomate en la mano.

—Pues deberías verme con un cuchillo.

—Pero vamos a ver... ¿no eres mi prometida? ¿No estás loca por mí?

—¿Loca por ti? ¿Cuántos años tengo para ensayar?

—Bella.. Se supone que estás enamorada de mí. Y la gente tiene que creerlo.

—Ya, bueno. Usando tus propias palabras, la idea de besarte es... puag.

—¿Ah, sí? En ese caso, quizá deberíamos practicar un poco.

Bella dio un paso atrás. No tenía ninguna intención de practicar nada.

—No, gracias. Ya practicaré delante del espejo.

—Llámame para que te mire —sonrió él, mirando su reloj—. ¿Tengo tiempo de ducharme antes de la cena?

—Claro.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, se preguntó. Era Edward, su amigo Eddie. Debía ser la situación, se dijo. Llevaban veinte años siendo amigos y aparentar que eran otra cosa le resultaba... raro.

Eso era todo. Nada más.

El sábado interpretarían por primera vez el papel de enamorados delante de todo el mundo. Pero sería fácil, se dijo.

Solo era Edward.

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Bella acudió a la consulta de geriatría junto con Eleazar, Edward y una experta en dietética llamada Irina.

—Todos los pacientes de hoy han sufrido un infarto —le contó el director de la clínica—. La idea es ayudarlos a cambiar sus hábitos para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Si intentan cambiar de dieta o dejar de fumar, los ayudamos en lo posible. ¿Te gustaría empezar hoy con el grupo de apoyo, si a la gente le interesa?

—Claro —sonrió Bella, comprobando los folletos—. Esto se parece mucho a lo que usábamos en el hospital, así que no hay ningún problema.

—Están redactados de una forma muy sencilla, para que todo el mundo pueda entenderlo —sonrió Irina.

—Si tenemos una charla de grupo, los propios pacientes podrían sugerir recetas de comida sana. Y podríamos publicar un recetario para enfermos del corazón.

—Qué buena idea —sonrió Eleazar—. Tu prometida es muy creativa, Edward.

—Es maravillosa —sonrió él, mirándola con intensidad—. ¿Has llamado al centro cultural para ver si nos dejan el gimnasio?

—Sí —contestó Bella. ¿Por qué la miraba como si quisiera comérsela? Estaba convirtiéndose en un actor prodigioso, pensó—. Podemos dar la clase los lunes a las siete. Rosalie ha diseñado un póster en el ordenador.

Edward levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Qué tipo de clase piensas dar? —preguntó Irina.

—Una clase que pueda hacer todo el mundo. Ejercicios aeróbicos básicos.

—Puede que yo vaya también —sonrió la joven—. Últimamente, el único ejercicio que hago es masticar lechuga.

—Típico en una profesional de la dietética —rió Edward—. ¿Por qué no luchas contra el colesterol como el resto de los humanos?

—Seguramente porque me dedico a decirle a los demás lo que deben hacer. Además, ¿tú qué dices? Tienes un cuerpazo y seguro que no te privas de nada —rió la joven.

Bella apartó la mirada. No tenía ganas de ver el «cuerpazo» de Edward.

—Bueno, chicos. Vamos a abrir las puertas —anunció Eleazar.

Estuvieron varias horas tomando la tensión, comprobando el nivel de colesterol y aconsejando sobre la importancia de la dieta y el ejercicio.

—Yo he fumado dos paquetes al día desde que tenía catorce años —un hombre le decía a Bella—. Me resulta imposible dejar el tabaco.

—Sé que es duro, señor Clearwater. Si fuera fácil, nadie fumaría. Pero hay que intentarlo.

—Yo he dejado de fumar muchas veces, pero siempre vuelvo —suspiró el hombre.

—Suele ocurrir cuando se intenta dejar un hábito sin ayuda. Modificar las costumbres no es cosa fácil. ¿Por qué vuelve a fumar?

—La primera vez, fui a tomar una cerveza con unos amigos y como todo el mundo fumaba... La segunda, fue en la boda de mi hija. Es que estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin fumar? La vez que estuvo más tiempo.

—Tres meses. Después del ataque al corazón. Estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacerlo —sonrió el señor Clearwater.

—Usted sabe que es importante dejar el tabaco, ¿verdad?

—El doctor Cullen me da la charla cada vez que voy a verlo. Dice que la gente como yo, que fuma después de un ataque al corazón, tiene diez veces más riesgo que otros de volver a sufrirlo.

—Y es verdad..

—Lo sé. Por eso, esta vez estoy decidido a dejarlo.

—Me alegro —sonrió Bella.

—¿Qué tal con el señor Clearwater? —le preguntó Eleazar, durante un descanso.

—Muy bien, creo. Hemos acordado que dejará de ir al bar los viernes por la noche durante unos meses. Y Edward le ha dado una receta para parches de nicotina.

—Si puedes conseguir que Harry Clearwater deje de ir al bar los viernes, eres un genio —rió el director de la clínica—. Yo no soy muy optimista. Lleva cuarenta años fumando.

—Ha prometido acudir a la clase de gimnasia.

—¿Que Harry Clearwater va a hacer gimnasia?

—Pues sí. ¿Por qué no? —rió Bella al ver la expresión del hombre.

—Edward, ¿has oído eso?

—Desde luego —rió su falso prometido—. ¿Alguien se imagina a Harry Clearwater con unos leotardos?

—¡Eres tonto! Para hacer gimnasia no hay que ponerse leotardos... —replicó ella, falsamente indignada—. Acabo de tener una idea. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi clase? Si el doctor Cullen hace gimnasia con ellos, nadie se la perderá.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Eleazar.

—Yo no sé bailar, Bella.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que sea una clase de baile? Pero te garantizo que vas a sudar.

—De acuerdo, jefa —asintió él.

—Y, para tu información, Rosalie y yo hemos decidido llamar a esas clases: "Ponte estupendo". Nos ha parecido más moderno que "Ponte en forma".

—¿Crees que irá algún hombre? —preguntó Irina—. Ya sabes que los hombres son más reticentes.

—Si Bella se pone unos leotardos, habrá cola —rió Edward.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que reírte de mí, bonito?

—Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada.

—Vamos, Edward —sonrió Eleazar—. Acaba de llegar la señora Cope y tú eres su favorito.

Edward salió con el director, dejando a Bella a solas con Irina.

—Tenemos un grupo de mujeres en la sala de juntas. La mayoría está interesada en cambiar de dieta.

—Estupendo. Cuando quieras...

Unos minutos después, intentaban poner orden en un grupo de diez señoras mayores, todas hablando a la vez.

—Es que esto de la dieta es muy difícil. Por ejemplo, ¿qué clase de pescado hay que comer? ¿Vale cualquiera? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Caballa, sardinas, salmón... ahí tiene un pescado estupendo.

—Pero yo no puedo cocinar una cosa para mí y otra para mi familia. No tengo tiempo.

—Entonces, tiene que encontrar recetas bajas en grasa y calorías que también le gusten a su familia.

—Pero es que ellos no quieren adelgazar.

—No es cuestión de adelgazar, sino de comer mejor —explicó Irina—. En lugar de tantas grasas, se pueden servir más verduras, más pasta...

—¿Y cómo dejo de comer chocolate? —preguntó otra de las mujeres.

Al final de la sesión, todas acordaron que hablar sobre sus problemas hacía que el asunto de la dieta pareciese más fácil.

—¿Podemos venir la semana que viene?

—Desde luego —sonrió Bella—. Cada una puede traer una receta que le haya gustado a su familia y compartirla con las demás.

El grupo de mujeres salió de la sala haciendo comentarios. Aparentemente, aquella primera sesión había sido un éxito.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Edward en el pasillo—. Sue y Eleazar cierran esta semana. La semana que viene nos toca a nosotros.

—Estupendo.

—¿Cómo has convencido a Rosalie para que te ayudase con los pósters? Creía que te odiaba.

—La verdad es que se ofreció ella misma. Desde que volvió el jueves está muy simpática.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Sabes que la vi hablando con Emmett el otro día? Puede que...

Una risotada en la calle lo interrumpió. Era un grupo de chicos, bebiendo y haciendo el tonto cerca de la clínica.

Bella se detuvo en seco.

—Edward...

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Era tan fácil recordar. En aquel caso, había sido la risotada. Una risotada inocente, pero...

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Cuándo vas a contármelo, niña?

—No hay nada que contar. Estoy bien. Es solo... que tengo un poco de frío.

—Frío —repitió él—. Tarde o temprano tendrás que contármelo, Bella. Y yo preferiría que lo hicieras ahora mismo.

Estaba tomando café en la terraza cuando Edward se reunió con ella, el pelo húmedo de la ducha.

—¿Qué haces tan arreglada? Es sábado.

—Voy a ver a Angela Weber —contestó Bella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Estaba tan desesperada la pobre que no quiero esperar hasta la semana que viene. Su marido se pasa el día con los amigotes, así que voy a enseñarle las técnicas de masaje. Si el niño deja de llorar, todo será un poco más fácil.

Edward sonrió.

—Dame cinco minutos e iré contigo.

—¿Tú?

—¿Por qué no? Es mi paciente, ¿recuerdas? Además, quiero echar una mano.

Menos de una hora después, estaban frente a la casa de los Weber. Y antes de salir del coche, podían oír los gritos del niño.

—No parece nada contento.

—Es comprensible que ella esté tan deprimida —suspiró él—. Ha sido buena idea venir hoy.

Cuando Angela abrió la puerta, seguía en camisón. Estaba muy pálida y parecía agotada.

—Doctor Cullen. No lo esperaba...

—Bella prometió enseñarte a dar masajes y yo he venido para ver cómo estabas.

—Pues... perdonen que no esté vestida.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió él—. Mi hermana tiene dos hijos y, durante los primeros meses, estaba veinticuatro horas en pijama.

Angela se mordió los labios.

—Harry lleva horas llorando. Yo creo que es por eso por lo que mi marido nunca está en casa. La verdad es que no puedo culparlo.

Bella se inclinó sobre el moisés.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Te duele el estómago o es otra cosa?

—¿Está así desde la vacuna? —preguntó Edward.

—Está así desde que lo traje del hospital.

—Unos niños lloran más que otros. ¿Qué tal come?

—Bien.

Edward sacó un estetoscopio infantil de su maletín, pensativo.

—Físicamente, todo parece normal —dijo unos minutos después, tomando al niño en brazos—. A ver, dile a tu tío Edward qué te pasa, enano.

Bella sintió que algo se encogía dentro de ella al verlo con el niño en brazos. Era una imagen tan tierna...

—Le gusta que lo tengan en brazos, pero no puedo tenerlo encima todo el día —dijo Angela, angustiada—. No sé qué hacer.

—Mi hermana tenía uno de esas mochilas que se cuelgan en el pecho. De esa forma, podía llevar a uno de los mellizos todo el tiempo con ella. ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Sí, pero está debajo de la cama.

—¿No lo usas?

—Pues... no.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo mientras yo compruebo si le gusta el masaje? —sugirió Bella, sacando unos frascos de su bolso.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Aceite de almendras —contestó ella, echándose un poco de aceite en las manos. Cuando terminó de calentarlo, Anna volvía con la mochila—. ¿Te importa quitarle el pañal a Harry?

Al principio el niño parecía molesto pero, poco a poco, dejó de llorar.

—Es increíble.

—Solo tienes que extender el aceite con una suave fricción. Ven, hazlo tú —sonrió Bella—. Te pones un poco de aceite en las manos y se lo pasas por la tripita. Así, muy bien... ¿Ves? Le gusta.

Quince minutos después, Angela los despedía en la puerta, más relajada.

—No sabía que se te daban tan bien los masajes. La verdad es que me duele un poco el estómago. ¿No podrías...? —empezó a decir Edward, travieso como siempre.

—No, gracias. Tú eres grande y peludo. A mí solo me gustan los niños.

—Pero yo soy un niño... Me dan miedo las arañas.

—Tú no tienes miedo de nada —sonrió Bella.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Qué tal esta noche, en la barbacoa? Podrías darme un masaje y un beso, a ver qué tal.

Acababa de aparcar frente a la casa y Bella miró sus labios, preguntándose cómo sería besarlo. Besarlo de verdad.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¡Ni lo sueñes! No tengo que besarte para probar que somos novios —exclamó, saliendo del coche a toda prisa—. He prometido mirarte como una enamorada, solo eso.

—Pero yo había planeado un escenario muy romántico...

Bella salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más miedo le daba la idea de besar a su amigo del alma.

La playa, una curva perfecta de arena blanca bajo el acantilado, estaba a unos kilómetros del pueblo y para llegar a ella había que recorrer una estrecha carretera.

Bella pronto descubrió que todo había sido planeado como una operación militar, con cada clínica encargándose de algo en concreto. La suya estaba encargada de la bebida y Edward se pasó un buen rato descargando cajas de alcohol y refrescos.

—¡Bella, ven un momento! Quiero presentarte a Emmett, mi compañero.

Ella se había puesto pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Un atuendo perfecto para una tarde en la playa, pero nada elegante. Aunque tampoco Edward se había arreglado. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a sus músculos como...

Como los músculos de los hombres se pegan a las camisetas, se regañó a sí misma.

A pesar de ello, Bella había notado cómo lo miraban las mujeres. Como si quisieran comérselo.

—Hola, Emmett —sonrió, estrechando la mano de un joven rubio.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Que Edward estuviera estresado y ahora esté tan contento —sonrió el joven—. Si yo hubiera estado separado de una mujer así, también estaría deprimido.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —sonrió su falso prometido, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento Bella pensó que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo. Afortunadamente—. ¿Qué tal con Rosalie? Te vi hablando con ella el otro día.

—¡Edward! —lo regañó ella—. No te metas en la vida de los demás.

Su irritante amigo se dio la vuelta para terminar de preparar la sangría.

—Llámame Cupido.

—A mí se me ocurre un nombre menos romántico —replicó Emmett—. Y no quiero recordarte que Rosalie y yo nos llevábamos estupendamente antes de que tú aparecieras en escena.

—Pero no es culpa mía...

—Ya lo sé. Por eso voy a tomarme una sangría, en lugar de tirártela a la cara. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: "sí, estuvimos hablando el otro día". La verdad es que sigue disgustada por... Bella. Se siente rechazada otra vez, pero yo le he recordado que ni siquiera tenías una relación con ella.

—¿No te importa que le guste Edward? —preguntó Bella.

—A todas las mujeres de Cornwall les gusta Edward —sonrió Emmett—. Así que es a ti a quien debería importarle.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrada. Las chicas van detrás de él desde que tenía quince años.

—Me lo creo. Afortunadamente, Rosalie está empezando a ver que todo estaba en su cabeza. Dame una cerveza, Edward.

—¿No te gusta mi sangría?

—Tengo que conducir, amigo —rió Edward.

Diez minutos más tarde, la playa se llenaba de risas, de música y de olor a barbacoa.

—¿Qué tal la sangría? —preguntó Edward.

—Estupenda, pero Emmett tenía razón. Si tomo un vaso más, iré haciendo eses... Oh, no.

A cierta distancia, Bella acababa de ver a Rosalie mirándolos.

—¿Qué pasa? No, no me lo digas. Me lo imagino. Rosalie está mirándonos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo Edward entonces, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Estamos prometidos y es normal que queramos estar solos.

Solos.

Edward y ella habían estado solos muchas veces, pero si lo decía así... sonaba tan íntimo. Estar con Edward, su "amante", no era lo mismo que estar con su amigo.

Poco después, llegaban hasta una cueva formada en las rocas.

—¿Hasta dónde llega? —preguntó Bella, mirando la oscura gruta.

—No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor no averiguarlo. Cuando sube la marea, estas cuevas se llenan de agua.

—Qué horrible quedar atrapado...

Edward hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Vaya, hombre. Rosalie nos ha seguido. Me parece que vamos a tener que darnos un beso.

—No seas ridículo —replicó Bella, con el corazón acelerado.

Estaba mirando su boca, estudiándola...

De repente, Edward inclinó la cabeza, de forma tentativa al principio, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando sus bocas estaban solo a unos centímetros Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera la había tocado.

Y entonces la besó. Al principio suavemente, como esperando a ver cuál era su reacción. Pero era un seductor nato, un hombre que lo sabía todo sobre las mujeres. Cuando la tomó por la cintura con sus grandes manos, a Bella le temblaban las piernas. Y entonces empezó a besarla como un hombre besa a una mujer. Nunca la habían besado así. Era maravilloso... hasta que se apartó.

Edward clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros, con una expresión extraña.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó Bella, sin voz.

—¿Qué?

—¿Se ha ido Rosalie o sigue mirando?

Pero entonces, sin avisar, Edward volvió a besarla.

Y aquella vez era diferente.

Aquella vez era como si no pudiera evitarlo. La besaba como si fuera una tentación demasiado grande; el beso crudo y dominante, posesivo, despertando una tormenta de sensaciones dentro de ella.

Era como... si hubiera fuegos artificiales en su corazón.

Edward la sujetó con una mano y con la otra levantó su cara para besarla mejor. Tan cerca, notaba el duro cuerpo del hombre, sus grandes manos... y notaba que a ella le temblaban los labios.

Sin pensar, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía lo que era ser besada por un hombre.

Cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza, los dos estaban sin respiración.

—Supongo que sigue mirando —susurró Bella con voz ronca.

—¿Mirando? Ah, sí.

Edward no parecía querer soltarla. Y eso solo podía significar que Rosalie seguía allí.

—¿Se ha ido?

Estar entre sus brazos era maravilloso, pero sabía que no podía durar. No era real.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos, como perdido—. Sí, se ha ido. Emmett se la ha llevado.

La soltó entonces y se dio la vuelta, apoyando una mano en la pared de la cueva.

Bella se sentía absurdamente perdida. ¿Qué podía decir después de un beso como aquel? ¿Debía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Cuando miró hacia la playa, no vio a nadie. Rosalie y Emmett debían haber salido corriendo.

Nerviosa, se preguntó si su corazón volvería alguna vez al ritmo normal. ¿Habría sentido Edward lo mismo? No, obviamente no, o no le estaría dando la espalda. Para él solo había sido un beso. Un beso como cualquier otro. Y Bella sabía mejor que nadie a cuántas mujeres había besado en su vida.

Desde luego, la práctica daba resultado. Besaba de maravilla. No solo de maravilla, era algo... especial. Algo mágico.

No podía ser, se dijo. Era Edward, su amigo de toda la vida. Pero cuando la besó, no era su amigo. Era un hombre. Un amante.

Pero no era su amante, ni su novio, ni su prometido. Solo la había besado porque Rosalie estaba mirando. No había sido nada especial para él

Aunque había sido muy especial para ella...

—Eso debería convencerla —dijo Edward entonces—. Será mejor que volvamos, ¿no?

Lo había dicho tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba tan confusa que no podía pensar con claridad.

Después de besar a Edward, de repente, todo había cambiado.

**¡Hola hermosas!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque a partir de aquí todo se pone mejor.**

**Espero que hayan empezado el año muy bien, y que les vaya genial.**

**Ya saben espero sus opiniones!**

**Besos **

**Lucy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**CAPITULO 5**

Una noche en blanco no había conseguido aclarar su cabeza. Y, al día siguiente, Bella tenía que enfrentarse con él otra vez. Mientras bajaba la escalera, iba diciéndose a sí misma que no pasaba nada, que aquel beso no había cambiado su relación.

Pero no era lo mismo y sabía que nunca volvería a serlo.

Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta de la cocina. Edward estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico.

—¿Queda algo de café? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—Buenos días —la saludó él, tan tranquilo.

—Buenos días.

Estaba tan guapo por la mañana, sin afeitar, despeinado, con la camiseta arrugada... Tan guapo que Bella se prometió a sí misma no volver a verlo por las mañanas hasta que estuviera vestido de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó Edward, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—¿Planes?

Iba a pasar todo el día intentando convencerse de que no había pasado nada. De que Edwardno era tan atractivo. Esos eran sus planes.

—Podríamos comer en la playa. Conozco un sitio precioso.

Bella se mordió los labios, incómoda. Se sentía desilusionada al ver que, para él, todo seguía igual. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que se pusiera de rodillas y le dijera cuánto la amaba? Era ridículo.

Pasar el día con Edward podría ser maravilloso, pero, por otro lado... ¿podría estar con él sin quedarse mirándolo como una tonta?

De acuerdo, besaba muy bien, pero nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo su amigo Edward. Su amigo del alma. Que supiera besar a una mujer hasta dejarla con las piernas temblorosas no cambiaba nada. Debía tomárselo a broma.

—Me encantaría ir a la playa —dijo, casi convencida.

Después de desayunar, guardaron la comida en una mochila y bajaron por la carretera que bordeaba el acantilado hasta una playa llena de rocas.

Bella caminaba mirando el mar. Era eso o mirar a Edward, que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, mochila al hombro. Y si lo miraba, se ponía a soñar. Y soñar no era la forma de desenredar aquella madeja que la tenía tan confusa.

En una curva del camino, él se paró para observar un barco anclado en la bahía. Los tripulantes eran un grupo de chicos que parecían estar pasándolo "demasiado bien".

—¿Están locos? Las corrientes son criminales en esta zona de la bahía. Sobre todo, si han bebido. El alcohol y el mar son enemigos declarados.

—No parece tan peligroso —murmuró Bella.

—Lo es —insistió Edward—. La corriente es muy fuerte y hay rocas por todas partes. Además, en esta zona el agua está helada.

—¿Crees que deberíamos avisarlos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Están demasiado lejos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, espero que no sean tan tontos como para tirarse al agua. Ven, voy a enseñarte una cosa. Desde la colina se pueden ver focas y tiburones.

—¿En serio?

Cuando llegaron arriba, los dos estaban sin aliento. Sobre todo, Bella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —murmuró ella, deseando poder concentrarse en la bahía y no en las piernas de Bella.

Horror. No podía verlo como a su amigo. Solo podía ver a Edward, el hombre. Y menudo hombre.

¿Cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo anchos que eran sus hombros o de que sus piernas eran perfectas? Debía haber estado ciega.

—¿Ves algún tiburón?

—¿Un tiburón? —repitió Bella, sacando los binoculares de la mochila—. Yo no veo nada. Solo agua.

—Déjame ver...

Mientras Edward miraba a través de los binoculares, ella miraba su perfil, de altos pómulos y mentón bien marcado. No se había afeitado y la sombra de barba le daba un aspecto... tan masculino. Era guapo de morirse y, por primera vez en su vida, Bella entendía que las mujeres se volvieran locas por él.

De hecho, si no recuperaba pronto el control, pasaría a ser una de esas tontas a las que había criticado siempre.

Y todo por un beso.

Un beso que lo había cambiado todo.

—No... no hay ningún tiburón —sonrió él—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Oh, no. Debía haber estado mirándolo con cara de boba. Era horrible.

—Nada. Que tenías un bicho en la camiseta —contestó, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Vamos a buscar un sitio para comer. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—¿Un bicho?

—Sí, un bicho. Ha salido volando.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Podríamos bajar a esa cala, ¿te gusta? Es muy solitaria.

Ella hubiera preferido un sitio lleno de gente. Una playa solitaria era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se obligó a sí misma a caminar tras él. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se portaba como una adolescente?

Pero una vez en la playa, Edward se quitó la camiseta y... Cualquiera diría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para torturarla. Era casi imposible no fijarse en él cuando estaba vestido, pero en bañador...

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se le puso la carne de gallina al ver su anchísima espalda. Murmurando una maldición, Bella soltó su mochila y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, mirando al mar. El mar. Frío. Húmedo. Aparentemente, lleno de tiburones. Si se concentraba en el mar, podría olvidarse de aquel... pedazo de hombre.

—¿Vienes a nadar?

El torso cubierto de fino vello oscuro a unos centímetros de su cara. Estupendo.

—Dentro de un rato —murmuró Bella, buscando algo en su mochila—. Primero quiero beber algo.

Preferiblemente, dos litros de alcohol.

Le pareció que había un brillo de humor en los ojos negros del hombre, pero se metió en el agua sin decir nada, dejándola en un estado de total confusión.

Eran más de las seis cuando tomaron el camino de vuelta a casa. Y, para entonces, Bella había conseguido controlar sus emociones.

Más o menos.

Cuando subían una pendiente sobre la bahía, vieron un grupo de gente que señalaba hacia el mar. Había algo en su actitud que no anunciaba nada bueno...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien se ha caído al agua. Lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar algo... —exclamó Edward, antes de salir corriendo hacia el grupo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estábamos merendando por aquí y los hemos visto bebiendo y haciendo el tonto toda la tarde —contestó un hombre—. Hace un rato, uno de ellos se tiró al agua y no ha vuelto a aparecer. Sus amigos están buscándolo, pero aquí el oleaje es muy fuerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el agua?

—Unos cinco minutos.

—¿Alguien ha llamado a los guardacostas?

—No tenemos teléfono. Uno de nuestro grupo ha ido corriendo al pueblo, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo.

—Bella, hay un móvil en la mochila —dijo Mark entonces—. Llama a los guardacostas y a una ambulancia. Y después espérame abajo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¡Edward, espera! No puedes...

Pero él salió corriendo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Afortunadamente, había un salvavidas y una cuerda atados a un poste, cerca de las rocas.

—Necesito dos hombres que me ayuden con la cuerda.

Sus intenciones eran tan evidentes que Bella sintió pánico.

—¡Edward, no!

—¡Llama por teléfono!

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo que hacía cuando alguien tenía problemas: intentar solucionarlo. Iba a tirarse al agua por el chico y ella no podía hacer nada, nada más que buscar ayuda.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de urgencias. Después de explicarles la situación, buscó de nuevo en la mochila para ver si llevaban algo que pudiera ser de utilidad. ¡Un botiquín de primeros auxilios! Quizá no le serviría de mucho, pero al menos era algo.

Nerviosa, bajó corriendo por el camino y notó que una de las mujeres la seguía.

—Su novio es muy valiente.

Ella no quería que fuera tan valiente. Lo quería vivo.

Pero Edward era un hombre sensato y experimentado, se decía a sí misma. Conocía bien el mar y no se arriesgaría inútilmente.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, vio que se había atado la cuerda a la cintura y le daba órdenes a uno de los hombres para que la sujetara. Después, sin dudarlo, se tiró al agua.

—Es muy buen nadador —murmuró la mujer que iba tras ella.

—Lo es —asintió Bella, con voz ronca—. Pero eso no siempre cuenta. Es la corriente y el frío...

Con aquel horrible pensamiento en mente, lo observó nadar hasta el barco y hablar con los chicos que estaban a bordo.

Y luego, desapareció bajo el agua.

Unos segundos después, emergió para tomar aire y volvió a hundirse de nuevo. Bella se decía a sí misma que estaba a salvo, que el otro hombre sujetada la cuerda, pero tenía el corazón encogido.

Tres veces sacó la cabeza para respirar y tres veces volvió a sumergirse. A la cuarta, salió sujetando el cuerpo desfallecido de un chico y nadó hasta la orilla, sujetándolo como les habían enseñado de pequeños en las clases de natación.

—¿Por qué no lo ha subido al barco? —murmuró el hombre que sujetaba la cuerda.

—No se debe levantar a una persona que ha tragado agua —murmuró Bella, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Si algo le pasaba a Edward...

—Yo no sabía eso.

—Pues es importante. Si pones de pie a una persona que ha tragado agua, la presión arterial podría descender de forma catastrófica. La hipotermia hace que los músculos del corazón no realicen sus funciones y si la pones en posición vertical, el efecto de la gravedad podría formar coágulos.

—Sabe usted mucho de estas cosas.

Calor. Había que darle calor, recordó entonces Bella.

—Soy enfermera... ¡Ah, menos mal! —exclamó, sacando un paquetito del botiquín.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una manta térmica. ¿Alguien puede prestarme algo de ropa?

—Tenemos toallas —dijo el hombre.

—Pónganlas todas juntas. Ese chico va a necesitar todo el calor que podamos darle.

—Pero si no hace frío —murmuró una de las mujeres.

—El agua está congelada, señora.

En ese momento, Edward se acercaba a las rocas, sujetando su preciada carga. Parecía agotado.

—Hay que sacarlo, Bella —dijo, con voz estrangulada—. Pero debemos mantenerlo en posición horizontal. Es muy importante.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella, volviéndose hacia los hombres—. Tenemos que sacarlo del agua. Pero hay que mantenerlo horizontal, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Has llamado para pedir ayuda?

—Sí. Vienen para acá.

Edward, ya fuera del agua, se acercó al chico y le puso dos dedos en la carótida para comprobar el pulso.

—Vamos, vamos —murmuraba, mirándose el reloj.

Bella sabía, igual que él, que si empezaban con las técnicas de resucitación cuando el corazón seguía latiendo podrían ocasionar una arritmia fatal.

—Cincuenta segundos, Edward.

—¡Venga, chico!

—Sesenta segundos. ¿No deberíamos...?

—Tiene pulso —anunció él entonces. Justo en ese momento, escucharon el ruido de un helicóptero—. Por fin. ¿Puede ir alguien corriendo para decirles que necesitamos un tubo nasogástrico y equipo para ponerle una vía intravenosa?

Uno de los hombres repitió las instrucciones para asegurarse de que había entendido bien y después salió corriendo hacia la explanada.

Edward metió la mano por debajo de la camisa del chico y cuando tocó la axila hizo una mueca.

—Está frío como el mármol. Hay que envolverlo en algo, Bella.

—Tengo una manta térmica.

—Estupendo. Deja un brazo al aire para que podamos ponerle una vía.

Unos minutos después, llegaban los enfermeros con la camilla y el equipo médico necesario. Y, tras ello, dos policías para hacer el atestado.

—¡Doctor Cullen! Me alegro de verlo aquí. ¿Qué necesita?

—Suero. Inmediatamente. También hay que ponerle un tubo nasogástrico. Ha tragado mucha agua.

—¿Hipotermia?

—Sí, está helado... ¡maldita sea, no le encuentro una vena! ¡Busca en el otro brazo, Bella!

Bella levantó el brazo izquierdo del chico y enseguida encontró una vena para poner la vía.

—¿Qué más necesita, doctor Cullen?

—Plasma. Hay que combatir la hipotensión.

—Muy bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward decidió que podían evacuarlo.

—¿Puedes volver a casa sola, Bella?

—Sí, claro.

—Tendrá que ayudarnos con el atestado, señorita —le dijo uno de los policías cuando el helicóptero desapareció—. Aunque parece que el doctor Cullen ha salvado la vida del chico.

—Ha sido un héroe —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Menuda suerte que pasara por aquí.

Bella sentía que su corazón se hinchaba al escuchar aquellas palabras. Edward, su Edward, un héroe.

—Parece un poco nerviosa. ¿Quiere tomar una taza de té? —le preguntó el policía.

—No, gracias. Mi casa está aquí al lado.

—La acompañaré.

Mejor, pensó ella. Estar con alguien le impediría pensar en lo que habría pasado si hubiera perdido a Edward.

Había anochecido cuando él volvió a casa.

—¿Bella? —la llamó, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa del salón—. ¿Bella?

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué estás a oscuras? ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, estoy bien —mintió ella, cerrando los ojos cuando Edward encendió la luz.

No estaba bien en absoluto. Estaba muy confusa. Siempre había sabido que quería a Edward, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo. Pero hasta aquella tarde no había sabido que lo quería... de otra forma.

—¿Por qué estabas a oscuras, cariño? —insistió él.

"Cariño". Aquella palabra hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Es que... estoy un poco conmocionada por el accidente.

—El chico se pondrá bien —suspiró Edward, sentándose a su lado—. Estuvo sumergido durante más de cinco minutos, así que podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero es joven y fuerte.

—Me alegro.

—Los guardacostas le han echado tal bronca a los amigos que no creo que vuelvan a hacerlo nunca más.

Bella se alegraba por el chico, por supuesto, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Edward arriesgando su vida y...

El incidente le había mostrado que, sin duda alguna, esa era la razón por la que nunca había mostrado auténtico interés por ningún hombre.

Estaba enamorada de Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

—EL _CORNWALL Herald_ al teléfono, Edward —anunció Rosalie—. Lo siento. Les he dicho que no querías hablar con más periodistas, pero llevan toda la mañana llamando.

—Ya —murmuró él, tomando el auricular.

Mientras hablaba con el periodista, Bella observó que Rosalie parecía muy alegre. ¿Sería por Emmett?

—¿No tienen nada mejor que contar? —suspiró Edward, después de colgar el teléfono.

—A todo el mundo le gustan los héroes —sonrió Rosalie—. Además, es agradable leer algo bonito en los periódicos, para variar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Edward miró a Bella con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es mi imaginación o estaba sonriendo?

—No solo eso. Se ha maquillado —sonrió Bella—. ¿Tú crees que lo ha hecho por ti?

—No. Está diferente, muy alegre.

—Sí, es verdad. Lleva unos días muy contenta.

—Debe ser Emmett. Creo que las cosas están yendo bien.

—Pero ahora que eres un héroe, quizá Rosalie se lo está pensando —intentó bromear Bella.

—La próxima vez que salve a un adolescente borracho, recuérdame que me tape la cara con algo.

—¿La próxima vez? Por favor, no me digas que piensas repetir la experiencia. Mis nervios no podrían soportarlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, parecías muy nerviosa. Pero nunca te ponías nerviosa en urgencias, cuando trabajábamos juntos. ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto?

¡Como si pudiera decírselo!

Bella no tenía mucha confianza en su habilidad para esconder sus sentimientos, de modo que apartó la mirada.

—Porque tirarse al agua para salvar a alguien es muy arriesgado. Me diste un gran susto.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos, en silencio.

—Soy un buen nadador, Bella. ¿De qué tenías miedo?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward.

—¿Y por eso estabas preocupada? ¿Pensaste que ibas a perder a un amigo?

—Pues claro —murmuró ella, volviéndose para lavar su taza en el fregadero—. ¿Por qué si no?

—Dímelo tú.

¿Habría adivinado por qué estaba tan angustiada? ¿Habría adivinado que temía perderlo?

—Piensa en todos los corazones que se habrían roto —contestó por fin, estirándose el uniforme.

Después, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta. Iba a tener que ensayar más lo de esconder sus sentimientos o Edward se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y ese sería el final de su amistad.

El lunes por la mañana tenían consulta de planificación familiar y Edward estaría con ella.

—Estupendo —murmuró Bella para sí misma—. Cuanto más quiero evitarlo...

Su primera paciente era Angela Weber, con mejor aspecto que la semana anterior.

—Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Un poco mejor. Mi marido se ha quedado en casa este fin de semana y por fin he podido descansar un poco.

—¿Harry sigue llorando?

—Los masajes funcionan de maravilla —sonrió Angela—. Lo hago cada noche y ahora llora mucho menos.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Comes bien, duermes?

—No duermo muy bien, pero el doctor Cullen me dijo que el antidepresivo no ayuda a dormir.

Bella miró sus notas y vio que Edward le había recetado uno de los más eficaces.

—No tiene efectos sedantes, pero poco a poco te irás relajando. Y, al final, dormirás estupendamente.

—Eso espero —murmuró Angela, sacando a Harry del cochecito—. Es que tuve tantos problemas durante el parto...

—Sue me lo contó. Debió ser horrible.

—El caso es que tuvieron que operarme después y quería saber cuándo... bueno, cuándo puedo volver a...

—¿Hacer el amor con tu marido? —terminó Bella la frase.

—Eso es —murmuró la joven, poniéndose colorada—. Mi marido... bueno, ahora que estamos más tranquilos...

—¿A ti te apetece?

—Yo... quiero que seamos una familia normal. Quiero que todo sea como antes.

—Pero te da un poco de miedo, ¿no? —sonrió Bella.

—Sí, mucho. La verdad es que me da pánico hacer nada por si me duele.

—En ese caso, el doctor Cullen debería hacerte un reconocimiento. A menos que quieras que lo haga una mujer.

—Prefiero ver al doctor Cullen—contestó Angela—. Después de tener un niño, la verdad es que se pierde el pudor. Además, el doctor Cullen siempre es tan amable...

—Voy a ver si está libre.

Bella salió al pasillo y llamó a la puerta de la consulta.

—Entra —dijo Edward.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—¿Qué pasa?

Cuanto más lo miraba, menos le parecía su amigo y más un hombre; un hombre tremendamente viril.

—Angela Weber quiere saber si puede acostarse con su marido.

Se había puesto como un tomate al decirlo y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quiere que le dé permiso?

—No, tonto. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Estaba de broma. ¿Qué tiene el sexo que te hace pasarlo tan mal, Bella?

Ella se mordió los labios.

—No lo paso mal.

—No, qué va —sonrió él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Pero bajo ese exterior tan inocente sospecho que hay una mujer muy apasionada.

No lo sabía bien, pensó Bella, intentando concentrarse en lo que había ido a decirle.

—Alguien tiene que hacerle un reconocimiento.

—Deberían habérselo hecho en el hospital. ¿No la han llamado?

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—Vamos a verla —dijo Edward entonces, levantándose—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Sí, claro.

—Hola, Angela. ¿No te han llamado del hospital para hacerte un reconocimiento?

—Sí... pero no fui.

—¿Por qué?

—Odio ese hospital, doctor Cullen. Y no confío en ellos.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pues lo lamento mucho. Pero, si quieres, yo puedo hacerte un reconocimiento y enviar el informe al hospital. ¿Te parece bien?

—Gracias.

Angela se desnudó detrás de la cortina antes de tumbarse en la camilla.

—Bella, ¿me das unos guantes y un espéculo? Voy a mirar cómo va la cicatriz de la episiotomía.

La joven miraba al techo mientras la examinaba. Para algunas mujeres era una situación incómoda y Bella la entendía bien.

—Relájate —dijo, sonriendo.

—Ha cicatrizado estupendamente —sonrió Edward—. Bueno, vamos a examinar el cuello del útero. Bella, acércame la luz, por favor.

—Ahora mismo.

Angela hizo una mueca cuando introdujo el espéculo.

—¿Te duele? Necesito saber si te duele de verdad o es que estás tensa.

—No lo sé.

—A mí me parece que todo ha curado muy bien. ¿Cuándo te hiciste la última citología?

—No me acuerdo.

Bella miró sus notas.

—Hace cinco años.

—Pues hay que hacer una, señorita —sonrió Edward—. Dame una espátula, por favor —le pidió a Bella. Unos minutos después, había terminado—. Bueno, ya está. Y en cuanto a mantener relaciones sexuales, yo creo que puedes intentarlo y a ver qué tal.

Angela volvió a ponerse colorada.

—¿No cree que me haga daño?

—Yo creo que, si te lo hiciera, sería más psicológico que físico. Has tenido una mala experiencia y es normal que te preocupe la penetración.

—Entonces, ¿no hay razón para que me duela?

—Ninguna. Pero yo que tú intentaría estar relajada. Ya sabes, una copita de champán, unas velas, un poco de música...

La joven bajó de la camilla, colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Gracias, doctor Cullen.

—No olvides venir a verme dentro de dos semanas. Tengo que comprobar si los antidepresivos están funcionando.

Unos minutos después, Angela Weber salía de la consulta.

—¿Qué pasó en el parto? —preguntó Bella, mientras colocaba una sábana limpia en la camilla.

—Que tuvieron que usar fórceps, pero era un médico sin experiencia —suspiró Edward, apoyándose en la pared—. Le descolgaron la vejiga y le provocaron una infección en el recto.

—¿Y no se dieron cuenta antes de darle el alta? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Según Angela, le decían que no se quejara tanto. Que el parto era algo natural y que se estaba portando como una cría.

—No me lo puedo creer. Sue me dijo que habías hablado con ellos.

—Desde luego que sí. Volvieron a operarla y, afortunadamente, esta vez bien. No tiene ningún problema físico.

—Pero psicológicamente...

—No creo que vaya a tener otro hijo en mucho tiempo. Y si hay un segundo niño, tendrán que hacerle cesárea.

—Con esos antecedentes, cualquiera se negaría a tener más hijos.

Edward la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Tú no quieres tenerlos?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida—. La verdad es que no he pensado en ello. Además, para tener hijos antes hay que tener pareja.

—Y nunca has conocido a nadie con quien quisieras tenerlos, ¿verdad?

Lo había preguntado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero su mirada era tan penetrante...

—No tengo vida amorosa. Ya lo sabes.

—Y nunca he entendido por qué. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué nunca te has enamorado de nadie?

Porque nadie se parecía a él. No había podido enamorarse de nadie porque ya estaba enamorada. De Edward. Seguramente, siempre lo había estado.

Pero no podía decírselo.

—Conocer al amor de tu vida no es algo que ocurra fácilmente —murmuró, incómoda—. Tú deberías saberlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tú tampoco te has enamorado de verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Bella, confusa. Pero entonces vio un brillo extraño en los ojos del hombre—. ¿Estás enamorado?

—Bella...

—¿De quién? —insistió ella, con el corazón encogido—. Nunca me has dicho...

—Da igual.

—No da igual. Eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado. ¿Ella también... siente lo mismo?

Le dolía hacer aquella pregunta. Y la respuesta le dolería aún más.

—No —contestó Edward, con un brillo de ironía en los ojos oscuros—. No siente lo mismo, Bella. Ni siquiera se fija en mí.

—Todas las mujeres se fijan en ti.

—Esta no —insistió él, poniéndose serio—. Bueno, vamos a dejarlo. No quiero hablar de eso.

Tampoco ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Edward la había escuchado siempre y no podía abandonarlo cuando tenía un problema.

—No conozco a una sola mujer que no haya caído rendida a tus pies, así que tendrás que espabilarte con esa chica... Pero Edward, si se entera de que soy tu prometida...

—Da igual.

—¿Cómo va a dar igual? Ella no sabe que este es un compromiso ficticio, que no somos novios y...

—Bella, por favor —la interrumpió él—. Déjalo, ¿vale? No quiero hablar de ello.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella entonces—. Es que no puedo creer que esa mujer no esté loca por ti. ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?

—No. Es un poco... ingenua. Y vamos a dejar el tema. Tengo que terminar con la consulta.

En ese momento, Rosalie abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedes venir, Edward? Harry Clearwater tiene un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Estaba tan mal que lo he metido en la consulta de Eleazar.

¿Harry Clearwater?

—¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?

—Sí. Pero tardará media hora porque ha habido un accidente en la carretera de la playa.

—Hola, señor Clearwater —lo saludó Edward, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, como hacía con todos los pacientes—. Vamos a ver qué le pasa... —un minuto después, le hizo un gesto a Bella—. Hay que hacerle un electrocardiograma. Y ponle trescientos miligramos de aspirina y una vía con suero.

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Qué tal el dolor, Harry? —le preguntó Edward cuando Bella hizo su trabajo.

El hombre parpadeó. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

—Muy mal.

—Necesita oxígeno y un antiemético para evitar el vómito.

Bella salió un momento de la habitación y volvió con la jeringuilla preparada. Mientras Edward le ponía la inyección, ella hizo el electrocardiograma.

—La lectura del electro es bajísima.

—Edward, ¿has tenido problemas de estómago? ¿Úlceras o algo así?

—Nunca —contestó el hombre.

—¿Algún problema de coagulación?

—No.

En ese momento, Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ha llegado la ambulancia.

—Diles que entren —murmuró Edward, tomando su cuaderno—. Hay que hacer un informe para el hospital, informando de la medicación que le hemos puesto.

—Hola, doctor Cullen—lo saludó el enfermero.

—¿Otra vez tú? Nos vemos mucho últimamente. La gente va a empezar a murmurar.

—Un día en la playa, otro aquí... ya sabe cómo es el trabajo. ¿Viene con nosotros en la ambulancia?

—Sí, voy con vosotros. Es posible que haya que usar el desfibrilador antes de llegar al hospital.

—Muy bien.

—Bella, ¿te importa decirle a Rosalie que le dé cita al resto de mis pacientes para mañana? Nos veremos luego.

Ella volvió a la consulta de planificación familiar, pero no podía dejar de recordar su conversación con Edward.

Estaba enamorado. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca lo había visto enamorado.

Era asombroso los celos que eso provocaba. Le dolía que amase a otra mujer y deseaba... deseaba algo que no podía tener.

Bella acababa de vestirse para la clase de gimnasia cuando Edward entró en la habitación

—¡Vaya! ¿Vas a ponerte en leotardos delante de hombres que sufren del corazón?

Bella le sacó la lengua, sin dejar de hacerse la trenza frente al espejo.

—¿Cómo está el señor Clearwater?

Edward se encogió de hombros, con expresión fatalista.

—Está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, así que habrá que esperar. He visto a nuestro adolescente, el del barco.

—¿Y?

—Y está muy bien —contestó él, quitándose la chaqueta—. Parece que no tiene nada grave. Excepto su orgullo herido, claro. No mola nada tirarte al agua en plan gallito y que luego tengan que rescatarte. ¿A qué hora te marchas? ¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme?

Bella lo miró y, al hacerlo, solo podía pensar que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Alguien a quien ella no conocía, de quien nunca le había hablado... ¿quién sería?

—¿Vienes a mi clase? —preguntó, intentando sonreír.

—Dijiste que me harías sudar y pienso sudar.

Imágenes de otras actividades que podrían hacerlo sudar le pasaron por la cabeza, pero Bella, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para olvidar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, consiguió sonreír.

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Edward podría enamorarse de alguien. Ninguna de sus novias le había provocado celos, seguramente porque él siempre había dejado claro que solo le interesaban en la cama. Pero... estaba enamorado. Se había enamorado de otra mujer.

Intentando no pensar en ello, entró en la otra habitación y guardó su ropa en una bolsa de deporte. Edward entró tras ella, desabrochándose la camisa.

—No puedo creer que el pobre haya tenido otro infarto —estaba diciendo, mientras se desabrochaba el último botón, mostrando un torso ancho, cubierto de rizado vello oscuro—. Ya es mala suerte. Ahora que estaba intentando dejar de fumar...

Bella no podía apartar la mirada de aquel torso tan masculino.

—Sí, es una pena. Pobre hombre.

Y pobre de ella, teniendo que aparentar que no sentía nada mientras miraba el vello oscuro que se perdía bajo el elástico del pantalón.

—La mujer estaba en el hospital. Afortunadamente, sus hijos estaban con ella.

Después de decir eso, se quedó tan tranquilo en calzoncillos delante de ella. Parecía no darse cuenta de que Bella no podía apartar la mirada.

Pero no podía.

Y se preguntaba qué pensaría si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos nada "amistosos", por cierto.

Sin dejar de hablar, Edward entró en el cuarto de baño y Bella tuvo que sentarse en la cama, intentando no imaginarlo desnudo bajo la ducha.

Si supiera lo que estaba pensando, saldría corriendo, se dijo.

Pero cuando miró hacia la puerta del baño, tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Edward no había cerrado la puerta y podía verlo a través del espejo.

Estaba de espaldas, enjabonándose por todas partes, pasándose la mano por los hombros, la espalda, los fuertes muslos... Como hipnotizada, Bella no podía dejar de admirar cada centímetro de aquel imponente físico... Bueno, no cada centímetro porque afortunadamente, estaba de espaldas. Pero si se daba la vuelta...

Aterrorizada por aquellos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

¡Gracias a Dios no la había visto mirándolo!

Cuando Edward bajó a la terraza, con el pelo húmedo de la ducha, ella había conseguido recuperar la compostura.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro.

—Iremos en mi coche.

Bella intentó sentarse tan cerca de la puerta como le era posible, para evitar rozarse con el fuerte muslo del hombre. No podía dejar de recordar aquellas piernas desnudas, largas, fuertes, cubiertas de vello oscuro...

¡Oh, no!

Una vez dentro del centro cultural donde iba a dar las clases de gimnasia, intentó olvidarse de él y concentrarse en sus alumnos.

—Hay diferentes niveles de movimiento. Hay gente que puede levantar más los brazos, otros que pueden levantarlos solo un poco... Lo importante es hacer el ejercicio.

La clase fue un éxito y cuando todo el mundo salía del gimnasio charlando alegremente, Bella vio a Emmett en la puerta.

—¿Te apuntas a mis clases?

—No.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

—Tengo que ver a Edward.

—Estoy aquí —dijo él, acercándose, con la bolsa de deporte al hombro—. ¿Qué pasa?

Emmett se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Que ha habido un incendio en mi casa.

—¿Un incendio?

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algún herido?

—Afortunadamente, no. Ya sabes que estaba remodelándola y seguramente ha sido un cortocircuito.

—Menos mal. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Edward entonces—. ¿Puedes dormir allí?

—No. Por eso he venido a verte. Necesito dormir en casa de alguien hasta que pueda arreglar alguna de las habitaciones.

—Puedes dormir en mi casa. La habitación de invitados está libre.

Emmett miró de uno a otro.

—No quiero molestaros, pero la verdad es que, si no, tendría que irme a un hostal. Había pensado decírselo a Rosalie, pero nuestra relación todavía no ha llegado a ese punto de familiaridad —dijo, intentando sonreír—. Seguramente, me daría una bofetada.

—No hay problema —sonrió Edward—. Tenemos una habitación libre que puedes usar el tiempo que quieras —añadió, volviéndose hacia Bella—. ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Claro —contestó ella, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Estupendo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas?

—Si no te importa... No tardaríamos nada llevando los dos coches. Solo estaré allí un par de días, hasta que podamos limpiar a fondo uno de los dormitorios.

—No pasa nada. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —sonrió Edward, volviéndose para tomar la cara de Bella entre las manos—. ¿Te importa comprobar si la habitación de invitados está preparada, cielo? Nos veremos dentro de un rato.

Eso significaba que tenía que ir a casa y sacar todo lo suyo de la habitación.

¡Y si Emmett dormía en su dormitorio... ella tendría que dormir con Edward!

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo !<p>

Ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar, mil perdones por eso,

pero aquí les dejo un nuevo captulo , espero les guste!

Ya saben, diganme que les parece.

Besos.

Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan **

**CAPITULO 7**

Bella estaba mirándose en el espejo del baño, angustiada. No podía hacerlo. No podía entrar en el dormitorio y portarse como si no pasara nada, como si fuera inmune a Edward.

Aparentar cuando estaba vestido y en la consulta era una cosa, pero en la cama, medio desnudo...

¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? A menos que tuviera mucho cuidado, Edward intuiría lo que pasaba y eso sería desastroso. Si sospechaba que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, su amistad se iría al garete.

Conocía muy bien a Edward y sabía que no querría mantener amistad con una mujer que lo encontraba atractivo. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Llevaba toda su vida siendo perseguido por las mujeres. Una de las razones por las que su amistad había durado tanto tiempo era porque ella no lo encontraba atractivo.

Hasta aquel momento.

Tenía que encontrar fuerzas para entrar en la habitación y portarse como si no pasara nada.

Bella volvió a mirarse en el espejo y tiró de su corto camisón, intentando cubrirse las piernas. ¿Por qué había comprado una cosa tan sexy? ¿Para qué, si dormía sola? Nunca se había encontrado tan a gusto con un hombre como para hacer el amor con él.

Aunque Edward no se fijaría. Además, estaba enamorado de otra.

Obligándose a sí misma a aceptar que nunca la vería más que como una amiga, se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió ante el espejo. Pero la sonrisa no le salió muy convincente.

Por fin, respirando para darse valor, abrió la puerta. Edward estaba tumbado sobre la cama... vestido, afortunadamente.

—Espero que no ronques, Cullen —intentó bromear, sentándose en la cama—. Si me despiertas, te mato.

Él dejó la revista médica que estaba leyendo y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Esperas que duerma contigo vestida así!

Para disimular los nervios, Bella se metió entre las sábanas fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No te hagas el listo.

—Vale. Creo que voy a darme una ducha fría.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Edward desapareció en el cuarto de baño y ella cerró los ojos. Solo rezaba para que se pusiera un pijama de franela.

Pero cuando por fin se metió en la cama y la rozó con la pierna, descubrió que si llevaba algo era lo mínimo.

Bella aparentó estar dormida, aunque sabía que no iba a pegar ojo. Era imposible dormir con el cuerpo de Edward pegado al suyo.

Se sentía a salvo. Se sentía segura.

Envuelta en los fuertes brazos de un hombre que la apretaba contra su pecho, el vello oscuro rozando su cara... Era maravilloso. Tan maravilloso que no quería moverse. Bostezando, se acercó un poco más para disfrutar del aroma masculino.

No solía despertarse con una sensación tan agradable. Y eso era porque...

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en la cama con Edward. ¡Estaba tumbada encima de Edward!

Sin atreverse a respirar, se apartó, con el corazón acelerado.

Él parecía dormido, pero había algo en su expresión... ¿De verdad estaba dormido? Tenía que estarlo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a abrazarla? Cuando por fin pudo saltar de la cama, Bella se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Si Edward se hubiera despertado... ¡qué vergüenza!

Jurándose a sí misma encontrar una excusa para dormir en el suelo hasta que Emmett volviera a su casa, abrió el grifo de la ducha intentando borrar el cosquilleo que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

No había esperado pegar ojo, pero la verdad era que tener a Edward tan cerca la hacía sentirse segura.

Incluso más que cuando dormían cada uno en una habitación.

Después de ducharse se sentía un poco mejor y entró en el dormitorio envuelta en un albornoz, pero la cama estaba vacía. Edward estaba en el balcón, de espaldas, mirando el mar.

Solo llevaba unos calzoncillos que marcaban su apretado trasero y... Pero no podía pensar en eso. No podía mirarlo así.

—¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?

Él no se volvió.

—No —contestó con voz ronca.

—Pero...

—Estoy bien, Bella. Y te toca hacer el desayuno.

Seguramente, pensaba en la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. En aquella mujer que no se había fijado en él. La tonta.

Suspirando, Bella bajó a la cocina enfadada consigo misma por ser tan patética. Nunca habría imaginado que amar a un hombre y no ser correspondida sería tan doloroso. Pero era como tener un permanente nudo en la garganta. Que Edward pensara en esa otra mujer, que soñara con ella...

—¿Ya está el café? —la voz del hombre hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—Sí, claro. ¿Has dormido bien?

Solo lo había dicho por hablar de algo, pero podía haber elegido otro tema de conversación, pensó, cada vez más irritada consigo misma.

—He dormido muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —contestó Bella, intentando apartar la mirada.

En los ojos de Edward había algo... no sabía bien qué. Y rezaba para que no pudiera intuir sus sentimientos.

Pero entonces, murmurando algo que no pudo entender, él la aplastó contra su pecho.

No hubo aviso, ni tiempo para apartarse. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo. De un tirón, Edward la sentó sobre la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con una mano para poder besarla a su antojo. Sin parar, la besaba apretándola contra su pecho, sujetando su espalda con mano de hierro.

Y Bella le devolvió el beso, incapaz de resistirse ante el fuego que crecía dentro de ella, deslizando las manos por sus hombros, deseándolo más cerca todavía.

Pero entonces Edward la soltó y ella, con los ojos medio cerrados, vio a Emmett en la puerta.

No lo había oído entrar, pero evidentemente Edward sí. Por eso la había besado. No porque la encontrase irresistible como tontamente había creído.

—Perdón —murmuró Emmett, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. No quería interrumpir.

—No pasa nada —dijo Edward, con brusquedad.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Desde luego, era un actor consumado. Parecía realmente molesto, como si de verdad los hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó Bella, bajando de la mesa—. Quería preguntarte ayer... ¿qué tal con Rosalie? Parece estar mucho más contenta.

—No es fácil, pero las cosas van mejor. Esta noche vamos a tomar una copa en el club y ella misma ha sugerido que vinierais con nosotros.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba usando a Emmett como excusa para acercarse al hombre de sus sueños?

—¿Tú quieres ir, Edward?

—No sé si es buena idea que salgamos los cuatro —dijo Emmett entonces—. Aunque si os hubiera visto hace un momento, cualquier esperanza que tuviera...

Bella se puso colorada.

—A mí me parece bien —murmuró Edward, mirando su reloj—. Tengo que irme. He de visitar a un paciente antes de la consulta.

Después de eso, salió de la cocina dejando a Emmett y Bella con un palmo de narices.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho. La próxima vez antes de entrar en cualquier habitación me pondré a dar golpes.

—La verdad, no sé que le pasa esta mañana —murmuró Bella.

—Pues yo sí. Está enamorado y yo he metido la pata.

Edward era un hombre enamorado, sí. Desgraciadamente, no de ella.

El miércoles, Bella llegó a trabajar un poco antes de lo normal para llamar al hospital y preguntar por Harry Clearwater. Afortunadamente, el hombre estaba recuperándose.

—¿Le importa decirle que he llamado? —le pidió a la enfermera antes de colgar.

A media mañana, Edward la llamó para que viera a uno de sus pacientes y Bella entró en la consulta esperando que estuviera de mejor humor.

Afortunadamente, así era.

—Te presento a la señora Hunter —dijo, señalando a una señora mayor sentada frente a él—. Bella es la mejor enfermera de la clínica y seguro que va a hacer maravillas con su pierna. La señora Hunter tiene una úlcera —siguió Edward, tecleando algo en su ordenador—. Tengo aquí su informe para que le eches un vistazo.

—¿Necesita vendaje compresor?

—Exactamente. Debe mantener la pierna levantada y hacer un poco de ejercicio para que el músculo no se reblandezca. ¿Suele caminar, señora Hunter?

—No mucho —contestó la mujer—. Pero puedo ir hasta el final del jardín todos los días.

—Eso está bien. Cuanto más camine, mejor. Bella, ¿estás ocupada?

—Si la pierna no está muy hinchada puedo vendarla ahora mismo. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo, señora Hunter?

—Sí, hija, claro.

—Primero tengo que medirle el tobillo para saber qué clase de vendaje debo usar.

—He estado toda la mañana con la pierna levantada.

—Ah, por eso no está hinchada —sonrió Bella, ayudando a la mujer a levantarse para llevarla a recepción—.Rosalie, tengo que preparar un vendaje terapéutico para la señora Hunter, ¿te importa hacerle un té mientras espera?

—No, claro —sonrió la joven—. Ah, por cierto, creo que esta noche vamos a tomar una copa.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Por eso parecía tan alegre? ¿Porque iba a ver a Edward?

—Sí. Emmett nos lo ha dicho esta mañana.

Rosalie sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa llena de secretos.

—Es un chico estupendo.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió ella.

Y aquella copa en el club iba a ser muy interesante.

Unos minutos después, Bella estaba colocándole el vendaje a la señora Hunter.

—Recuerde que debe mantener la pierna levantada.

—La verdad es que no aprieta mucho.

—Lo importante es que no la moleste.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué me ha salido esta úlcera —se quejó la mujer.

—Es un problema de circulación. Le ponemos las vendas para mejorarla. ¿Tiene alguien que la lleve a casa?

—Mi hija —contestó la señora Hunter, poniéndose de pie.

—Estupendo, entonces nos veremos mañana —dijo Bella, lavándose las manos—. Tengo que comprobar que las vendas no se han movido. Y recuerde lo que ha dicho el doctor Cullen: es importante que haga un poco de ejercicio.

—Lo intentaré.

—Y no esté de pie mucho tiempo.

—El doctor Cullen también me ha dicho eso —sonrió la señora Hunter, tomando su bolso—. Es un buen hombre.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Quiere que llame a su hija para que venga a buscarla?

—No hace falta. Vendrá a buscarme cuando salga de la peluquería. No se preocupe, esperaré en recepción.

—Hasta mañana entonces —se despidió Bella. Cuando se volvió, Edward estaba en el pasillo, mirándola con una expresión rara—. ¿Quieres hablar del vendaje?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, ¿tú qué opinas?

—La úlcera es pequeña, afortunadamente. Yo creo que dentro de un par de semanas estará curada.

—Oye, sobre lo de esta noche...

—Rosalie me ha dicho antes que Emmett es un chico estupendo. Ya veremos qué tal esta noche, pero yo creo... yo creo que no vas a necesitar una prometida mucho más tiempo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró él.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la consulta.

Bella lo observó cerrar la puerta, sorprendida y un poco triste. Pronto, la vida de Edward Cullen volvería a la normalidad y ella tendría que tomar una decisión: seguir trabajando en Cornwall, sabiendo que Edward nunca la amaría, o empezar a buscar otro trabajo.

A pesar del mal humor que tenía por la mañana, por la noche en el club lo pasaron bien. Y por la forma que Emmett y Rosalie tenían de mirarse, Bella intuyó que los problemas de Edward habían terminado.

Pero los suyos acababan de empezar...

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse? Debería haber hecho el papel de su prometida como si fuera una broma y seguir después con su amistad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al final de la noche, Edward invitó a la parejita a tomar un café en casa y mientras él le enseñaba el piso de arriba a Rosalie, Bella salió a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La voz de Edward la sorprendió. No lo había oído bajar.

—Solo estaba pensando —contestó ella, mirando el mar. Pero Edward le dio la vuelta, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿En qué? Dímelo, Bella.

Lo había dicho con voz ronca, casi desesperada. Y, por un momento, se sintió tentada de contarle la verdad. Pero Edward no debía saber la verdad. Se asustaría si la supiera.

—Debes estar contento con la relación de Rosalie y Emmett, ¿no? Tu plan ha funcionado.

—Eso parece.

—Entonces... yo creo que deberíamos empezar a planear nuestra "ruptura".

En lugar de contestar, Edward la atrajo hacia sí con los ojos oscurecidos. Mientras la besaba ansiosamente levantó una mano y, sin previo aviso, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

—¡ Edward!

Aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta, Edward introdujo su lengua y empezó a besarla, copiando los movimientos de un acto que él había experimentado muchas veces, pero no así Bella. Porque nunca había sentido nada así por un hombre. Hasta aquel momento. La mera posibilidad de lo que podía ocurrir entre ellos hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward empezó a acariciar sus pechos. La combinación del aire fresco de la noche y las ardientes manos del hombre la volvieron loca de deseo y Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra él, deseando más. Mucho más.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó Emmett.

Mascullando una maldición que hubiera matado a su madre de un infarto, él se apartó y le abrochó la blusa a toda prisa.

Bella tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla, nerviosa. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué?

No había sido solo un beso. Había sido...

Con las mejillas encendidas, observó a Edward entrar en el salón para distraer a los invitados mientras ella intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Desde luego, le hacía falta. Intentando calmarse un poco, se quedó en la terraza, protegida por la oscuridad. Un millón de cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Rosalie solo estaba interesada en Emmett.

Entonces, ¿por qué Edward seguía besándola?

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!<p>

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo!

¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus opiniones.

Besitos.

Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

—Me duele cuando voy al baño.

Bella intentaba concentrarse en lo que la joven le estaba contando. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y en cómo la había besado la noche anterior.

¿Por qué?

Mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza, comprobaba el informe de Amanda Taylor para ver si tenía historial de cistitis.

¿Estaba interpretando un papel hasta estar completamente convencido de que Rosalie no iba a seguir persiguiéndolo?

Eran casi las cinco cuando Rosalie la llamó para decir que había un último paciente.

—Es un chico joven, James Smith. Se ha cortado y necesita que le vean la herida. Pero te advierto que está un poco borracho.

¿Borracho? Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—Dile que pase.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, reconoció a uno de los adolescentes del barco. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y parecía a punto de caerse.

—Hola, enfermera —la saludó, dejándose caer sobre la silla.

—¿Qué ha pasado, James?

—¡No me toque! —exclamó el chico cuando ella intentó mirar la herida.

Bella dio un paso atrás, con el corazón acelerado. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, nerviosa.

Hubiera deseado salir corriendo, pero debía sobreponerse. Algún día tenía que librarse de sus miedos. El chico estaba borracho, pero no tenía por qué hacerle nada.

—James, has venido a la clínica para que te veamos la herida, ¿no? No puedo hacer nada a menos que la mire.

El chico se levantó, intentando no tambalearse. Olía a alcohol y parecía tener problemas para fijar la mirada.

—Necesito... —empezó a decir sujetándose a la silla—. Necesito que me cosa la herida. Pero no me haga daño.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, intentando tranquilizarlo. No iba a pasar nada. Edward estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Pero él no sabría por qué tenía miedo porque no le había contado lo que pasó.

Y estaba sola con aquel chico. Un chico completamente borracho.

—Tengo que examinar la herida para decidir qué hay que hacer. ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

Intentaba hablar con calma, de forma profesional, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba asustada.

—Con una botella... —empezó a decir James, dando un paso hacia ella—. Solo tiene que darme unos puntos.

Bella dio un paso atrás. No podía hacerlo.

—Voy a llamar a un médico.

—No quiero un médico —replicó él, tomándola del brazo—. Tú me gustas. Eres muy guapa.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó Bella, aterrada. El olor a alcohol y la proximidad de aquel hombre la llevaban de nuevo a su pesadilla, al miedo, a la violencia—. ¡No me toques!

La puerta se abrió entonces y Edward entró en la consulta. De una zancada, se acercó al chico y lo puso contra la pared.

Había visto a Edward enfadado otras veces, pero la furia que había en sus ojos era aterradora.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a nadie en esta clínica! ¿Me oyes?

—¡Suélteme! —exclamó James—. ¡Le pondré una denuncia!

—Hazlo. Pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi prometida o tendrás algo serio por lo que denunciarme —le espetó Edward, furioso.

—Yo no sabía que era su novia —se disculpó James entonces.

—Pues ya lo sabes —replicó él, apretando los dientes—. ¿Te ha hecho daño, Bella?

—No —contestó ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?

—James.

—Siéntate, James. Vas a caerte al suelo.

—¿Van a coserme el brazo o no?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Edward, sacando unas llaves del bolsillo—. Bella, espérame en el coche.

Ella no discutió. Quería marcharse de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Una vez dentro del coche cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

Edward se reunió con ella quince minutos después, con expresión tensa.

—Lo has hecho muy rápido. Supongo que le habrás puesto anestesia.

—No hacía falta. Estaba demasiado borracho como para notar que le daba puntos —replicó él—. Sigues temblando. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó Bella, sin mirarlo—. No me ha hecho nada, Edward. He sido yo. Me he asustado.

—Te agarró del brazo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Pero tú eres una chica fuerte, que no se asusta de nada. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Ella se miró las manos durante un rato, nerviosa.

—Edward, yo...

—¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?

—Aquí no.

—Muy bien. Vamos a casa. Ya es hora de que me cuentes la verdad.

—¿Y la consulta?

—Eleazar se encarga de mis últimos pacientes y Emmett ha quedado con Rosalie, así que, con un poco de suerte, puede que estemos solos.

—Me alegro.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward la llevó al salón y la sentó cariñosamente en uno de los sofás.

—Voy a servirte una copa —dijo, quitándose la chaqueta. Pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Bella tomó su mano.

—No necesito una copa. Siéntate. Se me pasará enseguida.

Tenía que calmarse. No podía seguir reaccionando de ese modo cada vez que veía a un hombre borracho.

—¿Quieres algo, cariño?

La evidente preocupación del hombre hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Un abrazo.

Edward la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio besitos en la frente, como cuando eran pequeños.

—Quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa y después... después voy a matar a quien te haya hecho esto.

—Debería habértelo contado hace tiempo —murmuró Bella, cerrando los ojos—. Debería habértelo contado... porque interfiere con mi trabajo.

—Bella, eres una enfermera maravillosa.

—Pero esto afecta a mi trabajo, afecta a todo lo que hago.

—¿Qué afecta tu trabajo? Cuéntame qué pasó.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Me atacaron.

Edward se quedó lívido.

—¿Quién te atacó? La idea de que alguien te haya hecho daño... me pone enfermo. ¿Quién te atacó?

Él siempre la había protegido. Por eso no se lo había contado antes. Tenía miedo de que quisiera vengarse.

—Fue en el hospital...

—¿Te atacaron en el hospital? ¿Dónde demonios estaban tus colegas?

—Trabajando —suspiró Bella—. No fue culpa de nadie.

—¿No había seguridad?

—Sí, pero ya sabes. No puede haber un guardia en cada puerta. A última hora, llegó un paciente con una herida en la cabeza. Estaba borracho, como ese chico... Yo empecé a limpiarle la herida y, de repente, me golpeó. Yo me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar. Y entonces sacó un cuchillo.

—Dios mío... —murmuró Edward, temblando—. ¿Qué pasó?

Al recordar aquello, Bella se puso a llorar. Los recuerdos eran espantosos.

—Me clavó el cuchillo, Edward. Me acuchilló varias veces y cuando creí que iba a morir, entró otra enfermera...

—Oh, no —murmuró él, apretándola contra su corazón—. Bella, cariño mío... Dime que está en la cárcel. Dime que no salió huyendo.

—La enfermera empezó a gritar y enseguida llegaron dos médicos. Consiguieron quitarle el cuchillo y retenerlo hasta que llegó la policía...

—Fueron esas semanas en las que no pude hablar contigo, ¿no? Estabas en el hospital.

Bella asintió.

—Estuve dos semanas en el hospital y después me fui a casa de mis padres. No quería estar sola.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Edward, apartando el pelo de su cara con ternura—. Mi madre... ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Acababas de llegar a Cornwall y no quería molestarte con mis problemas, así que les pedí que no te dijeran nada.

—¿Por qué? Yo habría querido estar contigo.

—Era mejor así, Edward. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Marcharte de la clínica nada más llegar?

—Soy tu mejor amigo, Bella. Debería haber estado contigo. Dios... no quiero ni pensarlo.

—No habrías podido hacer nada. Los médicos contuvieron la hemorragia y, afortunadamente, las heridas eran leves. Ya estoy bien, lo que pasa es que sigo sintiendo pánico cada vez que...

—Cualquiera sentiría pánico. No sé cómo has podido soportarlo.

—Antes no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a aquel hombre y...

Edward asintió, con los dientes apretados.

—Por eso estabas tan delgada cuando llegaste.

—Sí, pero me alegro de estar aquí.

—¿Te sientes más segura en Cornwall?

—No es solo eso —contestó ella, poniéndose colorada.

—¿Entonces?

—Estando en tu casa, contigo... me siento segura.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes, Bella.

—Al principio no quería molestarte y después no quería hablar de ello. Dejé mi trabajo porque no podía soportar la idea de volver al hospital y cuando me llamaste, en realidad fue un alivio.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre que te atacó?

—Aparentemente, tenía serios problemas mentales. Está recluido en un psiquiátrico con vigilancia policial.

Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Si me hubieras llamado, habría acudido inmediatamente.

—Lo sé. Por eso no te llamé. Sabía que irías corriendo a Londres para salvarme.

—Tonta.

—Yo creí que lo había superado, pero ese chico... —suspiró Bella, apartándose—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Edward? No puedo morirme del susto cada vez que veo a un hombre borracho.

—Se te pasará, cariño. Pero es normal que estés asustada.

—No lo sé. Tengo miedo de que esto no se me pase nunca.

—No lo olvidarás, pero algún día dejarás de tener miedo —sonrió Edward—. Podrías hacer un curso de defensa personal. Eso te haría sentir más segura.

—No creo que yo pudiera pelearme con nadie. Cuando ocurrió, simplemente me quedé helada.

—La defensa personal te enseñaría a reaccionar —insistió él—. Pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Por qué no subes a darte un baño? Yo haré la cena.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Pero después de darse un baño, se tumbó un momento en la cama y se quedó dormida.

El sueño la despertó.

El mismo sueño que había tenido todos los días durante semanas después del ataque.

Pero aquella vez las imágenes eran insoportables, más aterradoras que nunca.

Con un gemido de horror, Bella se incorporó, sin saber dónde estaba. Y unos fuertes brazos la obligaron a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Solo era una pesadilla —escuchó la voz de Edward—. Estoy aquí, Bella. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

—¿No podemos encender la luz?

—¿Eso te ayudaría?

—Sí.

Edward alargó la mano para encender la lámpara.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, con la voz cargada de sueño.

—Sí. Duérmete. Ya se me ha pasado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando? Cálmate, cariño. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Solo una pesadilla. Pero era tan real...

—Lo siento.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella —murmuró Edward, envolviéndola en sus brazos—. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué puedo hacer para borrar tus miedos?

—Sé que no va a pasarme nada, pero el miedo es irracional. El sueño es tan vivido que tardo un poco en olvidarlo.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

—No quiero que me sueltes.

—No voy a soltarte —dijo él, mirándola con los ojos encendidos.

—Edward... —susurró Bella.

¿Lo había mirado alguna vez tan de cerca? ¿Se había fijado alguna vez en aquellas largas pestañas? Y su forma de mirarla hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre... La miraba como la había mirado en la playa o el día anterior, en la terraza.

De repente, en lo único que podía pensar era en sus besos. En sus increíbles besos.

Y estar tan cerca era muy tentador. Solo tendría que levantar la cabeza un centímetro para tocar su boca. Y quería hacerlo. Sin pensar entreabrió los labios, esperando, deseando...

Edward no iba a besarla, por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Rosalie no estaba allí. No había razón para besarla. Pero, ¿y si lo hacía ella? ¿Se quedaría Edward sorprendido? ¿Se apartaría?

—Bella...

Sin pensar, Bella lo besó en los labios, preparándose para el rechazo. Él se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, pero poco a poco empezó a besarla también. Al principio, era un beso tentativo, suave, pero después, Edward tomó el control. Y el beso se volvió fiero, salvaje, absolutamente sexual. Jadeando, Bella se apretaba contra el cuerpo del hombre, deseándolo más cerca. La fuerza de su deseo la sorprendía. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo?

Con un suave movimiento, Edward se colocó encima y entonces Bella descubrió que él sentía lo mismo. Se quedó inmóvil cuando él le abrió las piernas, abrumada de deseo y de sorpresa.

Y entonces él hizo el beso más profundo, más íntimo, más seductor si eso era posible, despertando un incendio en su interior. No quería pensar más. Estaba en brazos de Edward, donde debía estar. No podía haber nada más hermoso.

El empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima del camisón, mientras la mantenía prisionera. Con un suspiro ronco, deslizó la mano hacia abajo y empezó a acariciarla íntimamente por primera vez, sus largos dedos explorándola de tal forma que Bella lanzó un gemido.

—Edward...

Abrumada por un deseo que le era completamente desconocido, temblaba de anticipación.

Entendía entonces por qué las mujeres se volvían locas por un hombre, cómo el deseo sexual podía derrotar al sentido común, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Para ella, era amor. Su amor por Edward era profundo y auténtico.

—Bella... —murmuró él, deslizando los labios por su cuello y su escote. Cuando empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua, Bella creyó volverse loca.

Pero de repente, él levantó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. ¿Iba a apartarse?, se preguntó, angustiada.

Con un gemido de protesta, ella puso la mano sobre su corazón y después la bajó para acariciarlo íntimamente por primera vez.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando lo envolvió en su mano. Era tan grande, tan potente... Lo deseaba tanto que no hubiera podido parar por nada del mundo.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, el gesto delatando cuánto lo afectaba la caricia. Y, por fin, sujetó su muñeca, el fuego de sus ojos reflejando la fuerza de su pasión.

Bella casi se asustó. Edward iba a hacerle el amor, estaba segura.

Con mano temblorosa, él sacó algo del cajón de la mesilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con una voz tan ronca y sexy que Bella tuvo que morderse los labios.

—Sí —murmuró ella—. Completamente segura.

—Yo también, cariño.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward se puso el preservativo mientras se colocaba encima, incapaz de esperar un segundo más. Con mucho cuidado, la penetró, dándole tiempo para acomodarse a aquella invasión.

—Edward...

—Mi Bella... —murmuró él.

Bella no podía pensar. Dejándose llevar por el poder de aquellas sensaciones, empezó a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba, levantando las caderas instintivamente para recibirlo mejor.

De repente, le costaba trabajo respirar. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Nunca habría imaginado que hacer el amor con un hombre fuera una experiencia tan... sobrecogedora. Se sentía parte de él, como si fueran uno solo.

Conmovida, levantó una mano para acariciar su cara y él la besó, con los ojos cerrados. Una potente embestida la hizo experimentar una espiral de sensaciones que la envolvía por completo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra él como si se le fuera la vida. Gritó su nombre y, en ese momento, escuchó el gemido agónico de Edward. Los dos habían sentido lo mismo.

Jadeando, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, pero Edward se tumbó de espaldas llevándola con él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Era tan hermoso en aquel momento...

Edward. Su Edward.

No dijeron nada, se quedaron allí, en silencio, apretados el uno contra el otro. Bella sabía que era la última vez. Que al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente, los dos tendrían que enfrentarse con la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno después de algún tiempo aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

**Besos!**

**Lucy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

Bella estaba muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Había seducido a Edward.

Al principio, Edward no quería; lo había notado en su indecisión. Pero ella había hecho imposible que se negara.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse con él?

Era hora de levantarse y sabía que Edward estaba despierto. Y sabía que la estaba mirando.

—A menos que pienses pasar el resto de tu vida con los ojos cerrados, vas a tener que mirarme, Bella.

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a aparentar que su relación era la misma después de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

—Mírame, tonta. Si no abres los ojos en tres segundos, te obligaré a hacerlo.

Respirando profundamente para darse valor, Bella se quitó las manos de la cara.

—Buenos días.

—Eso está mejor. Quiero mirarte mientras hablamos.

—¿De qué?

—¡Por favor, Bella! Después de lo de anoche, no se me habría ocurrido pensar que pudieras ponerte tímida —sonrió él.

¿Estaba de broma? ¿Ella, angustiada hasta el punto de ahogarse, y él estaba de broma?

Pero estaba claro que Edward había hecho eso muchas veces y no parecía avergonzado en absoluto.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo. Estaba apoyado en un hombro, muy cerca, y sonreía de una forma...

—¿Por qué estás tan cortada? Anoche no lo estabas.

El recordatorio de lo que habían compartido hizo que se pusiera colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Tú sabes por qué. Porque ahora... ahora no sé qué va a pasar.

—¿Tú qué quieres que pase?

¿Qué quería? Que le dijera: "Te amo Bella". Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Edward no podía amarla porque estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Pero era un hombre muy listo y si sumaba dos y dos... se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Y eso no podía ocurrir. Bella no podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad.

—Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos —mintió.

Edward levantó una ceja. Obviamente, no la creía.

—¿Amigos? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Bella tragó saliva. No había sonado muy convincente. Y tendría que serlo para salvar su amistad.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos ser? —preguntó, intentando levantarse.

Pero Edward tiró de su brazo y volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Bella cerró los ojos, con el corazón acelerado. Aquello era una tortura.

—No hay nada que decir, Edward.

—Si vuelves a cerrar los ojos...

—Olvídalo, por favor. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Eso era lo que él quería oír, ¿no? No quería una declaración de amor.

Él la miró largamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres que olvide lo que pasó anoche?

—Sí —contestó Bella, tragando saliva.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

No. Pero era lo que quería él.

—Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes —susurró, sabiendo que eso era imposible—. Quiero dar marcha atrás al reloj. Quiero que seamos amigos, Edward.

—Amigos —repitió él, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y qué hacemos con lo que pasó anoche?

—Olvidarlo. Lo de anoche fue culpa mía. No habría ocurrido si yo... estaba muy sensible y... tú solo querías consolarme. Se nos fue de las manos, eso es todo.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo lamentas?

—Sí —mintió Bella. Debería lamentarlo, pero no era así. Guardaría ese recuerdo para siempre—. No deberíamos haberlo hecho.

—¿Hecho qué? Dilo.

—No deberíamos haber tenido... relaciones sexuales.

—¿Relaciones sexuales? Ya veo.

—Somos amigos y nada más, Edward.

—Nada más —repitió él, mirándola a los ojos. Después, saltó de la cama y tomó los calzoncillos, que estaban en el suelo—. Me alegro de haber aclarado el asunto.

Bella lo miró, ansiosa.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos como siempre?

—Claro que sí —contestó Edward, poniéndose una camiseta con tal violencia que Bella pensó que iba a romperla—. ¿Por qué una noche de... relaciones sexuales iba a cambiar nada?

—Claro que no. Pero si los dos estamos de acuerdo... ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

—¡No estoy enfadado! —gritó él, tomando su reloj de la mesilla—. ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar enfadado?

—No lo sé. Solo quiero que las cosas sigan igual.

Edward se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Después, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre un sillón. Parecía agotado—. Bella, no he sido sincero contigo. Y es hora de que lo sea.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría.

Iba a decirle que no la amaba, que no podría amarla porque amaba a otra mujer. Iba a asegurarse de que no malinterpretaba sus sentimientos, como hacía con todas las mujeres para que no pudieran acusarlo de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Pero Bella no quería que fuera sincero. No quería oírlo. No podría soportar que le dijera: «No te quiero y no puedo quererte porque amo a otra mujer».

—No, Edward. No digas nada. Ya sé lo que sientes.

Edward se levantó del sillón.

—No lo sabes.

—¡No, por favor! No podría soportarlo.

—Bella...

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —murmuró él, abriendo la puerta del baño como si quisiera arrancarla de sus goznes—. No hace falta que vuelvas a decir que lo sientes. He captado el mensaje —añadió, cerrando de un portazo.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Estaba enfadado porque habían hecho el amor o porque ella no había querido oír que amaba a otra mujer?

¿Cómo iban a salvar su amistad después de aquello?

Bella fue a la clínica temprano paro no encontrarse con Edward y se encerró en la sala de enfermeras, con el corazón encogido. No podrían mantener aquella situación por mucho tiempo.

La mañana pasó sorprendentemente rápido y estaba dándole consejos a un turista con problemas de estómago cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Edward.

—Tengo un paciente de sesenta años con problemas respiratorios. ¿Puedes hacerle un electrocardiograma?

—Sí, claro. Mándamelo ahora mismo.

Bella contuvo el aliento al ver a Edward por el pasillo, sujetando a un hombre del brazo.

—Es el señor Fox —le dijo, sin entonación—. Estaré en mi consulta cuando termines.

—De acuerdo.

¿Merecía la pena haber arruinado su amistad por una noche de placer?, se preguntó. Porque iba a ser imposible recuperar lo que habían tenido durante tantos años. Lo que era tan preciado para ella.

Pero no había sido una noche de placer, sino mucho más. Mucho más.

—Quítese la camisa, señor Fox. Voy a ponerle unos cables en el pecho, pero no se preocupe, no va a dolerle.

—Espero que no sea nada importante —suspiró el hombre—. Todo el mundo se desmaya de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—Hay que averiguar las razones para ese desmayo. El electrocardiograma nos dará una idea de cómo anda su corazón. Tiene que relajarse, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando se desmayó?

—Ayudando a mi hija a mudarse. Estaba cargando cajas y entonces sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho.

—¿Nunca le había pasado antes? —preguntó Bella, anotando las lecturas del aparato.

—Bueno, he tenido dolores en el pecho alguna vez, pero pensaba que era indigestión.

—¿Y nunca ha ido al médico hasta ahora?

—No. ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

—Yo diría que sí —sonrió ella—. Ya puede vestirse.

Bella esperó en la puerta de la consulta hasta que salió el paciente de Edward y después asomó la cabeza.

—Ya he terminado con el señor Fox.

—¿Y?

—Yo diría que tiene serios problemas de corazón. Toma, esta es la lectura.

Edward le echó un vistazo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene un bloqueo en la aorta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no hay comunicación entre la aorta y los ventrículos.

—Pero eso no puede ser. Estaría muerto.

—No necesariamente. En su caso, la actividad ventricular es estimulada por un foco independiente entre los ventrículos. El cuerpo humano hace lo que sea para mantenerse vivo.

—Entonces, necesita tratamiento urgente.

—Desde luego.

Edward llamó al departamento de cardiología del hospital. Unos segundos después, colgaba el teléfono.

—Vamos a darle atropina antes de enviarlo al hospital, pero estoy casi seguro de que tendrán que ponerle un marcapasos. ¿Quieres decirle que venga?

—Sí, claro.

—Espera... ¿ha venido solo?

—Creo que su hija está en la sala de espera.

—Dile a su hija que pase. Y pide una ambulancia.

Bellay pidió a Tina que llamase a la ambulancia y después llevó al señor Fox y a su hija a la consulta para que Edward le explicara la gravedad de su situación.

Dos horas después, cansada, entró en la sala de personal para hacerse un café.

—Qué mañana —suspiró, dejándose caer en un sillón—. Hoy ha habido más pacientes que nunca.

—¿Te toca la consulta de geriatría esta noche, Bella? —preguntó Eleazar.

—Me temo que sí. ¿Sabes algo de Harry Clearwater?

—Fui a verlo anoche y el cardiólogo dice que está mucho mejor.

—Me alegro —murmuró Bella, acercándose a la cafetera.

Edward entró entonces y ella tuvo que sujetar la taza con fuerza para no derramar el café.

—Qué mañana —suspiró, cansado.

Claro, no había dormido la noche anterior, pensó Bella, nerviosa.

—Tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

—¡Bella! —la llamó Eleazar.

Pero ella se escabulló. No podía estar en la misma habitación que Edward. La ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Por la tarde, siguió con las vacunaciones y durante un descanso, se acercó á recepción para comprobar cuántos pacientes le quedaban.

—¿Qué tal con Emmett? —le preguntó a Rosalie.

—Muy bien. Anoche... durmió en mi casa.

—Ah, vaya.

—Te debo una disculpa, Bella —dijo Rosalie entonces—. No fui muy amable contigo cuando llegaste a la clínica.

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo ella, incómoda.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Yo sentía... algo por Edward, pero era una estupidez. No sé si sabes lo que me pasó y...

—Algo me han contado.

—Pues, de repente, pensé que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero no era verdad. Ahora lo sé.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Supongo que tú estarás acostumbrada a eso.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Bella.

—A que todas las mujeres se enamoren de tu novio.

—Ah, sí, bueno... Ocurre algunas veces.

—Pero tú tienes suerte. Está loco por ti.

Si fuera cierto... Bella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿Emmett y tú...?

—Va a venirse a casa hasta que la suya esté arreglada.

Eso significaba que ella podía volver a su habitación. Era un milagro. Entonces, ¿por qué no se alegraba? Después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, debería estar encantada de tener su propia habitación.

Pero la verdad era que le horrorizaba haber roto una amistad de veinticuatro años por una noche de pasión.

Era culpa suya. Lo había seducido. Lo había tentado para que hiciera algo que no quería hacer. Y tenía que solucionarlo.

La consulta de geriatría estaba hasta los topes aquella noche. Varios de los pacientes se habían enterado de que Harry Clearwater estaba en el hospital y querían saber cómo estaba.

Después de la consulta, Bella volvió a casa.

Estaba vacía. Edward no volvió a casa hasta las doce.

Cuando oyó las llaves entró en el salón y se sorprendió al ver que él daba un paso atrás. ¿Edward tenía miedo de ella? ¿Cómo iban a volver a estar cómodos el uno con el otro?

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo Bella, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

—¿De qué?

—Siento mucho lo que pasó...

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho esta mañana.

—Pero hay algo más.

—¿Qué, Bella?

—Tú querías hablarme de la mujer de la que estás enamorado y yo no quise escucharte.

Edward se quedó mirándola durante largo rato, como si no entendiera.

—¿Quieres que te hable de la mujer a la que amo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu mejor amiga. Porque... estoy interesada. Y porque tú quieres hablar de ello.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Pero esta mañana...

—Esta mañana quería hablar de muchas cosas. Pero ya no.

Nunca antes lo había visto así. Ausente, lejano.

—Pero, Edward...

—Olvídalo, Bella —la interrumpió él.

—Pero esta mañana...

—Déjalo, de verdad.

Bella sintió que algo se moría dentro de ella. No podía llegar a él. Ya no era su Edward.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿No podríamos volver a ser...?

—¿Lo que éramos antes de... las relaciones sexuales? —rió él, con amargura—. No lo creo, Bella.

De modo que ese era el final de su amistad.

Por tenerlo todo durante una noche, lo había perdido todo para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Chicas esto ya casi termina!, solo nos queda un capitulo y veremos que pasa con estos dos amigos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Sarah Morgan**

**Se que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia, y lo siento mucho, pero la Universidad me tiene muy ocupada! Pero aquí les dejo el último capitulo de esta linda historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

—Una carta para ti, Bella —le dijo Rosalie.

—Gracias.

Sabía lo que era. La respuesta a una solicitud de empleo en el hospital de Dorset.

Había dado la dirección de la clínica para que Edward no supiera nada. Aunque tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano. Y estaba segura de que no querría detenerla.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella noche y él seguía evitándola como a una plaga. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación, él salía y, por las mañanas, cuando se levantaba Edward se había marchado.

Su amistad pendía de un hilo y eso la apenaba de una forma extraordinaria. Nunca, en los veinticuatro años que habían sido amigos, habían discutido seriamente por nada... hasta aquel momento.

Cerrando la puerta de la consulta, abrió la carta con manos temblorosas. Como había imaginado, solicitaban una entrevista unos días después. Debería estar contenta, aunque sabía que si le daban el empleo no volvería a ver a Edward.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Edward ya no la necesitaba como falsa prometida y tampoco parecía necesitarla como amiga.

Le pidió a Eleazar el jueves libre y el director de la clínica no le pidió una explicación. Mejor.

Después de guardar la carta en el bolso, Bella llamó a su primer paciente del día: Angela Weber.

—Vaya, tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Y Harry también parece más contento.

—Ha cambiado por completo —sonrió la joven, sacando al niño del cochecito—. Ya no llora por la noche y está mucho más tranquilo.

—Parece un niño muy feliz. Mira qué sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Y yo estoy mucho más tranquila.

—¿Has venido a ver al doctor Cullen?

—Sí, me ha dicho que siga tomando los antidepresivos durante unos meses, pero cree que pronto podré dejar de tomarlos.

—¿Y qué tal con tu marido?

—Muy bien —sonrió Angela—. Ya mantenemos... relaciones normales. Además, como el niño no llora, la vida es más agradable para todos.

—Me alegro mucho —sonrió Bella—. ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Es que no pude vacunar a Harry hace quince días porque estaba acatarrado y he pensado que quizá podría hacerlo ahora.

—Sí, claro. Pero la próxima vez, puedes vacunarlo aunque esté acatarrado. No pasa nada.

—La verdad es que me preocupa un poco eso de las vacunas. ¿No es demasiado para un niño tan pequeño?

—El sistema inmunológico de un niño se pone a prueba cada vez que sale de casa. Y cuando está en casa —explicó Bella—. Los bebés son bombardeados con gérmenes constantemente. Y, sin vacunas, corren el riesgo de sufrir cualquier enfermedad grave.

—Sí, claro. Eso es cierto.

Harry aceptó la inyección sin protestar y Bella le pidió a Angela que fuera a la sala de espera durante cinco minutos para comprobar si había reacción. Mientras tanto, vio a la segunda paciente.

—¡Betty!

Era la niña a la que había atendido el primer día, la que sufrió el mordisco del perro.

—Hola.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás malita?

—Le duelen mucho los oídos y tiene fiebre —contestó su madre—. La recepcionista me ha dicho que los médicos estaban muy ocupados esta mañana y por eso he pedido verla a usted. Espero que no le importe.

—No, claro. ¿Suele tener infecciones de oído?

—Nunca. Bueno, una vez, creo.

—¿Puedo mirarte los oídos, Betty? No voy a hacerte daño.

—Esta bien.

Cuando Bella comprobó el oído derecho, vio que lo tenía muy inflamado.

—Es otitis, señora Newton. Tendrá que verla un médico.

—¿Cree que debería haberla traído antes?

—No se preocupe, no es nada grave. Necesita tomar antibióticos, así que voy a pedirle una receta al doctor Hughes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —sonrió el hombre.

—La niña tiene otitis. El oído interno está muy inflamado y yo creo que necesita antibióticos. Amoxicilina, por ejemplo.

El director de la clínica examinó el oído de la niña.

—Sí, Amoxicilina le irá bien. Si me das la receta...

—Ahora mismo.

Cuando Betty y su madre salieron de la consulta, Bella se sorprendió al ver que Eleazar se quedaba.

—Estás muy pálida —dijo el hombre—. ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

—No te entiendo.

Eleazar se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo.

—Bella, ¿por qué necesitas tener el jueves libre?

No podía mentirle. Ya había contado demasiadas mentiras.

—Siento tener que decírtelo, pero voy a una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Edward lo sabe?

—Aún no.

—¿Es que tenéis problemas? No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero he notado que últimamente estáis un poco distantes.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—Con todo mi corazón —contestó ella, con voz estrangulada.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que se lo dijiste?

La respuesta era: "nunca". Pero Eleazar no conocía la verdadera historia, de modo que no podía decírselo.

—Bella, no sé qué os ha pasado, pero si quieres un consejo, la solución no es salir corriendo. Pase lo que pase, cuéntaselo a Edward. Dile lo que sientes. Así no habrá malentendidos.

¿Decirle a Edward lo que sentía? Eso sería admitir que estaba enamorada de él... Pero, ¿por qué no iba a decírselo? Su amistad estaba rota y quizá la sinceridad haría que volvieran a tratarse como lo que eran: dos personas que se querían. De forma diferente, pero...

¿Qué tenía que perder?

Bella supo que ocurría algo en cuanto Edward entró en casa.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó, saliendo a la terraza con expresión iracunda.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Venga, Bella! Eleazar me ha dicho que quieres marcharte. ¡Tienes una entrevista de trabajo en otra clínica!

—Eleazar no tenía que habértelo dicho.

—Bella, se supone que eres mi prometida —le recordó él.

—Mira, he pensado que ya es hora de olvidar esta mascarada.

—Qué ironía, ¿no? Hemos sido tan convincentes que todo el mundo cree que estamos a punto de casarnos —murmuró Edward, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué quieres marcharte, Bella?

—Ya no necesitas una prometida. Como acabas de decir, hemos sido muy convincentes. Pero ya no tenemos que seguir fingiendo.

Bella se quedó en silencio, mirándola.

—Seguimos necesitando una buena enfermera.

Bella se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la barandilla.

—Ya encontraras a alguien.

—No quiero encontrar a otra persona —dijo él entonces.

Lo había dicho con un tono tan triste, tan agotado, que la sorprendió.

—No puedo quedarme. Tú lo sabes.

Edward se acercó de una zancada y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Porque nos acostamos juntos una noche?

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía hacer, decirle la verdad o marcharse escondiendo sus sentimientos?

—No. No solo por eso.

—¿Entonces, por qué?

—Porque las cosas han cambiado por completo entre nosotros, Edward. ¡Y no puedo soportarlo! Hemos sigo amigos durante más de veinte años y ahora no puedes estar conmigo en la misma habitación.

—Eso no es verdad...

—¡Sí lo es! Cada vez que entro en algún sitio, tú te marchas. Llegas tarde a casa, te vas a navegar cada vez que tienes un par de horas libres... Nunca estamos juntos. Y no puedo soportarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra amistad, Bella?

—No lo sé. Yo pensé que seríamos amigos para siempre. Pensé que nada podría dañar nuestra amistad, pero... me equivoqué.

—Bella...

—Contéstame a una pregunta, Edward —dijo ella entonces, levantando orgullosamente la barbilla—. ¿Por qué una noche de sexo ha matado nuestra amistad? Me he preguntado eso un millón de veces y no encuentro una respuesta.

—El sexo siempre cambia las cosas.

—No. Tú te has acostado con muchas mujeres y algunas de ellas siguen siendo tus amigas.

Él apartó la mirada, nervioso.

—Bella, por favor...

—Es verdad. Y te has acostado con muchas mujeres de las que no estabas enamorado. Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

—Obviamente, hablo mucho —murmuró Edward—. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque quiero entender. Yo pensé que los hombres podían acostarse con quien les diera la gana y no involucrarse emocionalmente. Pensé que podían separar el sexo del corazón.

Él respiró profundamente.

—Supongo que eso es cierto algunas veces. Pero...

—Entonces, ¿por qué una noche de sexo ha arruinado nuestra amistad? ¿Por qué no quieres verlo simplemente como algo físico? ¿Te has enfadado porque no querías... hacerlo conmigo?

Edward la miró, perplejo.

—¿Crees que yo no quería, Bella?

Ella se mordió los labios, avergonzada.

—Fui yo quien empezó.

—¿Tú? Yo te había besado un montón de veces.

—Eso era diferente. Me besabas porque querías que Rosalie creyera que estábamos juntos y...

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no te besaba para que nos viera nadie. Te besaba porque quería hacerlo. Porque me moría por besarte.

El corazón de Bella pareció pararse de repente.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No te entiendo...

—Lo sé, pero ya es hora de que te diga la verdad —murmuró Edward, apoyándose en la pared—. Te dije que estaba enamorado.

—Claro. Y quiero que me lo cuentes. Nunca hemos tenido secretos.

—Pero yo sí tengo un secreto, Bella —sonrió él con tristeza—. Uno enorme.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes, Edward. Quiero que me hables de ella.

—Pues quizá debería hacerlo. Como te marchas y nuestra amistad parece haber muerto... ¿qué tengo que perder?

—Nada —asintió ella, con un nudo en la garganta—. Cuéntamelo. Desde el principio.

—El principio fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bella sintió una punzada de celos. ¿Había guardado aquel secreto durante años?

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía cuatro años y ella, dos —dijo Edward entonces—. Jugábamos juntos, fuimos juntos al colegio... Yo le hacía jugarretas, pero ella no dejaba de quererme. Le echaba arena en los pañales, le corté la trenza... pero ella seguía queriéndome. No me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta mucho tiempo después, claro.

—Edward... —murmuró Bella.

—Éramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Durante todos estos años, he tenido amantes, novias, amigas, pero nunca nadie me ha importando tanto como ella. Y entonces me di cuenta. No podía enamorarme de nadie porque ya estaba enamorado.

Bella tenía el corazón en la garganta. No podía ser...

—Yo pensé que me besabas porque Rosalie estaba mirando, porque intentabas probarle que estábamos juntos.

—Por eso te besé la primera vez. Solo la primera vez, el primer beso. Después volví a besarte porque no pude evitarlo. Y después...

—Edward...

—Y después lo estropeé todo —dijo él entonces, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Yo he arruinado nuestra amistad, Bella, no tú. En cuanto te besé, quise más. No solo quería besarte, te quería conmigo, te quería toda.

—Yo... estaba tan convencida de que no sentías nada por mí.

—Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Que, probablemente, lo había estado toda mi vida. Con cualquier otra mujer, me habría ido a la cama sin dudarlo, pero contigo era diferente.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Por qué era diferente, Edward?

—Por nuestra amistad. Si te decía lo que sentía por ti y tú no sentías lo mismo, nuestra amistad se hundiría.

—¿De verdad te morías por besarme?

—Estaba desesperado por besarte.

—Pero... pero tú no parecías afectado.

—¿No? A lo mejor no mirabas donde tenías que mirar, cariño.

Bella tenía el corazón tan acelerado que casi no podía respirar.

—La noche que... tú no parecías convencido. Era yo quien llevaba la iniciativa.

—Porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mí. Cuando me contaste lo que te había pasado con aquel borracho me puse furioso, enfermo. Solo quería consolarte pero, de repente, tú parecías querer más. Y yo no podía creerlo, Bella. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo...

—Entonces, si querías hacer el amor, ¿por qué estabas tan enfadado por la mañana?

—Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de controlarme. Y enfadado contigo porque no me habías dicho que me querías. Estaba herido porque insistías en que solo éramos amigos. No fue solo sexo, Bella. Es la primera vez en mi vida que he hecho el amor con una mujer.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Y para empeorar las cosas, dejaste claro que te arrepentías —dijo él entonces, apartando el pelo de su cara.

—Estaba intentando ponértelo fácil. Pensé que lo lamentabas.

—Lo único que lamento es haberte hecho el amor cuando estabas tan triste. Me aproveché y luego me sentía culpable.

De repente, Bella se sintió ligera, como si su corazón tuviera alas.

—Entonces, la mujer de la que estás enamorado...

—¿No lo he dejado claro? ¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito? Bella Swan, te quiero. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. No como a una amiga, sino como un hombre ama a una mujer. Sé que no es eso lo que quieres, pero...

—Es lo que quiero, Edward.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él. Bella notó que le temblaban las manos.

—De verdad.

Edward la miraba, pálido.

—Pero tú querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

—Porque pensaba que eso era lo que tú querías —le confesó ella—. Pensé que si sabías lo que sentía por ti, no querrías seguir siendo mi amigo.

—¿Y qué sientes, Bella?

—Te quiero, Edward. El día que me besaste en la playa supe que siempre te había amado. Por eso nunca he encontrado a nadie —sonrió Bella, acariciando sus hombros—. Hasta aquella noche contigo, nunca había querido... bueno, ya sabes.

—No me hables de otros hombres. No quiero ni imaginarlo —murmuró él, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Bella, aquella noche fue maravillosa. Te quiero tanto...

—Yo también. Pero pensé que lo sabías.

—A veces me lo he preguntado. Pero estaba tan desesperado porque me quisieras que lo creía imposible —admitió él, con cara de niño. Esa cara que ella amaba tanto—. Debo ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Voy a casarme con la mujer de la que he estado enamorado durante veinticuatro años.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

—No —sonrió Edward, apretando su mano—. Lo haré en la playa, al atardecer. Esa era tu fantasía, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero tú nunca has querido casarte.

—Porque me estaba guardando para ti. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Me querrás, cuidarás de mí, estarás a mi lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Bella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios, con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Siempre juntos, Edward. Siempre juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
